


state of the unknown

by snoopys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, a lot of timeskipping sorry, but a lot more angst, heavy angst??, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopys/pseuds/snoopys
Summary: Of course it’s dangerous to be following Mark around, he’s Spiderman for fuck’s sake. If Donghyuck hadn’t been a protector himself, he could die. But that’s not the case. It’s not that he wouldn't die; it’s just that he can’t.





	1. baby lion

**Author's Note:**

> i've had author's block for MONTHS but i actually have someone to proofread this for me so kinda expect... also i thought this world needs a spideypool markhyuck fic and im sorry i have to be the person to do this, i'll try my best i promise. please enjoy this fic, the love you'll give to this will motivate me to write and do better!

New York has always been one of the busiest cities in the world, Mark experiences a lot of things that proves that statement.

 

Aside from his big-mouthed uncle—who is probably scolding him right now—there are a lot of other people and other nuisances that contributes to Mark’s daily migraine.

 

Like the traffic in the morning when he’s on his way to school and often gets him in loads of trouble once he throw the doors open.

 

Or the burnt smell of pancakes from their neighbor’s kitchen that greets him every time he wakes up. He isn’t sure whether their neighbor just attempts to get it right every day or is just a really terrible cook. Either way, Mark wishes they give up on it.

 

Another thing is the number of crime that happens which… is increasing at a rapid pace. New York is _wild_ and Mark knows that very well. So who else would have to stop crime using his own hands? Of course it’s not Mark, don’t be ridiculous.

 

Okay, maybe it can be Mark. But who knows?

 

Mark picks up the pair of shorts laying on his floor in haste, huffing once Johnny finishes his scolding and proceeds to the stove. “What do you want for dinner, son?” Johnny asks, glancing at the boy throwing his clothes lazily into his hamper.

 

“Whatever you want, papa!” Mark shouts back, kicking his hamper to make an even bigger mess than it was before.

 

He takes them one by one again, stacking them into the hamper until they fill it up, he doesn’t pay much of his attention to it, just as long as the mess is gone.

 

Mark grabs the last piece of clothing on the floor, stumbling in the process. There’s a loud crash that earns a shriek from Johnny, he debates on whether to leave the food to check but decides against it. “You okay, bud?” Johnny shouts from across the room. Mark groans, Johnny takes that as a yes.

 

The throbbing in Mark’s head worsens. His headache hasn’t left him for days but he’s learned to ignore it, leaving the pain to subside for a few minutes or so. He lets a hand massage his temples, slowly getting up from his sprawled position on the ground.

 

He walks out of his room, immediately met with the constantly open TV in their living room. He’s told Johnny once that leaving it open would put a terrible amount on their electricity bills but it’s not like Johnny cares, he liked leaving it open for the sake of hearing the news while he’s preparing dinner, Mark thinks it’s a shit of an excuse.

 

Mark squints at the screen, reading without his glasses is a challenge, often forgetting to wear them. “And to end our day with good news, our friendly neighborhood _Spiderman_ —” Mark attempts to read the words on the screen along with the news reporter’s voice echoing in their apartment. there’s a grin fighting its way to his lips, his heart thumping of the sight of the masked wonder swinging in the air.

 

“You really like that spiderguy, huh?” Johnny mutters, pouring water on his glass. Mark turns to Johnny with raised eyebrows, making Johnny nod towards the screen as he finishes the contents of his cup. “Yeah, I do.” Mark laughs nervously, gazing at the screen one last time before he runs towards the dining table.

  
  


“You have plans on Saturday night?”

 

Mark hums, busy with his phone. Donghyuck rolls his eyes before he snatches the device in his hands and waves it in his face. “I was asking you something, baby lion,” Donghyuck scoffs, nearly tossing Mark’s phone across the hall.

 

“Can you stop calling me that, we’re not in sixth grade anymore,” Mark mumbles, grabbing his phone before anything else happens to it. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at Mark to tease and proceeds to their topic. “So yeah, plans? Saturday night?”

 

Mark glances at Donghyuck, shaking his head. “Papa said he’ll be busy with some errands the whole day on Saturday so I had to clear out my schedule.”

 

Donghyuck drops his arms back to his sides, sighing. “I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go to the arcade, it’s been a while since we last went there,” Donghyuck grumbles, facing his back to Mark.

 

“Are you mad?” Mark shouts, watching as Donghyuck’s figure gets farther and farther away from him. Donghyuck laughs, sparing him only a glance before he shouts back. “Ya think?!”

 

Donghyuck’s always so quick to walk away from him whenever he’s pissed off and Mark with his slow legs have to live with it.

 

(He gets teased a lot by Donghyuck too, saying his knees were getting bad because he’s a hag.)

 

The truth is, he really _did_ have plans on Saturday night and Johnny was never busy in his life to begin with. It’s pretty easy to lie to your best friend when you have a strict uncle that rarely lets you out.

 

Mark hated it though, lying to Donghyuck and Johnny was the last thing he wants to do but sometimes the only way to protect them is… well, when they know nothing.

 

“Come on, don’t pout like some baby. I told you already, we aren’t in sixth grade anymore!” Donghyuck rolls his eyes again at Mark, flicking his best friend’s forehead. “Stop reminding me about that, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

 

Mark rubs the sore spot on his forehead, kicking Donghyuck’s shin lightly. “Well, maybe if you stopped acting like you were.”

 

Donghyuck only mocks him, leaving Mark standing in the counter with a dollar lacking to pay for his lunch. He sighs, sending a cheeky grin to the lady behind the cashier, she’s not really grinning back but Mark hopes for the best.

 

He looks down at his sad tray, the only food left on it was the only thing his remaining money could afford—some soup and juice. Being dependent on Donghyuck shouldn’t even be part of his everyday routine. Soup and juice seemed alright, and not being in debt to Donghyuck is also a good thing out of it.

 

Who would want to be him? He’s the same boy people manage to find seated at a corner of their classroom. He’s also seen with one guy all the time which just adds to the way his life is seen as the boring kind.

 

They didn’t lie anyway, Mark’s life was boring and tragic, considering every time Donghyuck had turned down a favor.

 

Like the one time Mark couldn’t make it to school for a week, his reason being the flu. He’s asked Donghyuck a bunch of times to tutor him the lessons needed but his best friend only scoffs, telling him his brain was all the tutoring he needed. Well, so much for catching up.

 

Or the one time Mark had to sneak out of class for an emergency he couldn’t tell. Donghyuck refused to fill in for him, saying he’s a man who provides time for himself. Long story short, Mark didn’t get to sneak out of class because of him.

 

It’s not that Donghyuck isn’t a good friend. It’s honestly just Mark being fed up of the letdowns he’s been repeatedly getting. (Including the numerous detention slips which is the outcome of another Donghyuck refusal.)

 

Those things didn’t, and Mark claims that it never will, give him the idea to leave Donghyuck. Even he’s a dick sometimes, that just meant Mark loves him—and it leaves a sweet smile on Donghyuck’s lips whenever it crosses his mind.

 

“What errands are you even going to do?” Donghyuck’s voice rings out in Mark’s thoughts, snapping him out of his reverie. He lifts the spoonful of soup to his lips before shrugging. “The usual. I can’t name them one by one, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, a way to tell Mark he’s annoyed… a lot.

 

He sighs but smiles anyway.

  
  
  


The bell ringing signifies the end of the day.

 

That applies to everyone's day, Mark Lee being the only exception.

 

People m always sent him odd looks when he’s dashing out of the school premises at the first ring. He doesn’t have enough time to spare them the same look, shrugging it off as he stumbles to get to his favorite spot.

 

Not exactly favorite spot… He had to lie to the principal about what’s so special about the stinky alley one time.

 

_“It’s… my favorite spot, sir.” He holds back his laughter at the shocked face his principal had, biting the insides of his cheek. “Even with that stench?” The principal asks, eye twitching at the reminder of how bad the smell was when he went._

 

_Mark almost lets out a laugh when he nods. The principal was at a loss of words too, which gave fuel to Mark's already bubbling laughter. The principal couldn’t do anything about it but to let the kid go and hoped the kid doesn't come back to that favorite spot of his ever again._

 

He happily slides into the stinky alley, nose already numb at the smell. He's went here a bunch of times to the point that he's probably lose the sense of smell.

 

Mark pulls his socks off of his feet, throwing them on the ground beside his backpack. 

 

He puts a hand into his backpack, scanning the area before pulling the bright red suit out. The grin on his face is wide at the sight of the suit in his hands, despite of him wearing it almost everyday, there's nothing else that could bring him to a very extent of joy other than the suit itself.

 

Favorite spot? More like favorite part of the day.

 

He shoots a web on his backpack, jumping up and down to ready himself at his launch.

 

And once a shadow hovers quickly above them, the people look up to the sky to find their favorite masked hero swinging in the air.

 

But at the end of the day, he’s pretty much screwed. Johnny has been noticing the hours of his arrival at home, making himself aware of what his nephew was up to. Of course, Mark can’t tell, if he told Johnny that he was just swinging around the town, helping the elderly cross the road with a bright red suit on, then Johnny would fucking _freak._

 

It’s funny too because Johnny had mentioned a bunch of times that he wanted to meet that masked hero called Spiderman, he’s scared to do so though, saying the circumstances around that guy was really, really dangerous and Johnny’s one of those people who were extremely careful about things.

 

Little did he know, _the_ Spiderman eats across him on the dining table, washes their dishes and gives him a kiss on the cheek every time he has to leave for school.

 

He knows one day he had to let Johnny know but he’s sure it won’t be anytime soon.

 

His broken bones, fresh wounds and bruises and uhh… everyday limping was already enough for Johnny’s mouth to ramble on. Same scoldings, yet it still needs time to get used to.

 

Besides, risking his own life for many other innocent ones wasn’t a bad thing. He believes he got bitten by that spider for a reason (not to mention that the spider happened to have chosen him among many other students that day.)

 

If he hadn’t been bitten, then he won’t be here. But he did get bitten, and he is here.

 

So what else could he do? Spiderman does what he has to do. And Mark Lee’s that Spiderman.

 

He lands on his feet when he releases himself from his web. He looks down into the crowd of cars. "Alright, New York," he smiles.  "Let's see what you got in store for me today.”

 

“Pop quiz.” A chorus of groans meets the teacher’s ears, much to her dismay that is. Everyone’s lazily grabbing their pens from their bags, others recalling terms that didn’t sound familiar at all to Mark.

 

Jeno twists in his chair to face him. “Got an extra pen?” Mark shakes his head and shows Jeno his pen. “Only one.”

 

The boy huffs and faces the teacher again. “I don’t even know why we have a quiz. She didn’t teach anything!”

 

Mark laughs. “Don’t act as if you aren’t used to it.” Jeno takes the test paper from his teacher’s hand, sighing audibly again once he reads the first question.

 

"I'm not used to it," Jeno mumbles, interrupting Mark from answering the test. The older lifts an eyebrow, getting quite annoyed at the latter.

 

Jeno's eyes dart to the other side of the classroom, earning a snicker from him. There's a poke on Mark's arm that gains an irritated grumble. “Yo Hyuck’s asleep." Jeno whispers at Mark, who snaps his head at Donghyuck’s direction.

 

The boy was sleeping soundly on the first seat by the door, snoring lightly as well that it makes Mark's chest warm up.

 

“Didn’t he get enough sleep last night?” Mark asks Jeno, who was busy looking at his seatmate's test paper to reply. Jeno glances at Mark before shrugging. “He mentioned something about seeing Spiderman near his house.”

 

Mark scrunches his nose. “That’s enough to keep him awake up late?” Jeno doesn’t turn around this time but he scoffs. “He’s a big Spiderman nerd.” was all that Jeno uttered back, writing down the answer he saw on the someone else's paper.

 

Donghyuck wasn’t any different to anyone at that. Mark knew everyone’s a big Spiderman nerd, even Jeno who seems to not give a damn about anything.

 

Though there was something Mark doesn’t know and doesn’t have to know. As Donghyuck rubs his eyes to remove any signs of slumber from his face, grabbing the test paper to begin answering, he can see Mark in the corner of his eye.

 

Last night, Donghyuck stayed up late to follow Mark around New York. He even got front row seats to the fight he encountered with Doc Ock that lasted longer for Mark’s bargain.

 

At his expense, Donghyuck had to follow him wearing his own mask and suit. Just to make sure the baby lion’s unharmed before school.

 

His own mask and suit, to avoid the baby lion getting hurt again.


	2. do a flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman finds a new friend on a different rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo~ I would like to thank my best friend, Blaine who beta-d this for me. You did a great job, sweets, i love you! <3 also this took most of my energy, I really couldn't write so it took me days. enjoyyyy

There’s a crash. that makes Donghyuck look out of his window. Mark sat on his butt on the grass of Donghyuck’s backyard, earning a loud burst of laughter from Donghyuck. “What were you trying to do?” He asks through laughs and Mark huffs, realizing that Donghyuck won’t be letting him in soon.

 

“I’d really appreciate some hospitality,” Mark replies, not too loud for Donghyuck’s parents to hear. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, resting his chin on his palm as he relishes in the look on Mark’s face—pure agony and suffering.

 

He can’t help but chuckle at the way Mark rubs his butt in pain, pouting at Donghyuck like a lost child. “Let me in,” he whispers, yet Donghyuck can hear it very well.

 

“I don’t think I should let you in,” Donghyuck mumbles, making Mark groan as he helps himself up. “Why not?” the younger hears the boy yell. He glances at his door to see if his parents have heard before he turns back to his best friend and sighs. “I’m not Rapunzel, I don’t have hair you can hold on to.”

 

It was Mark’s turn to roll his eyes, tapping his foot on the grass impatiently like an angry boss and Donghyuck finds it incredibly adorable. “Stop being cute before I ask for kisses.” 

 

There’s a blush that creeps up to the older’s cheeks, making him turn his face to the other side. “You always ask for them anyway,” Mark grumbles, looking literally everywhere just not where Donghyuck stands.

 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and sighs, giving into Mark’s angry face. He quietly makes his way down to their back door, letting Mark in. “Don’t be too loud today,” Donghyuck says in a hushed voice, nudging his best friend who still refuses to face him.

 

Donghyuck’s parents usually don’t let any guests inside and God forbid that Mark Lee would ever come to their house  _ again. _

 

Why is Mark not allowed in here? One word: Johnny.

 

Mark and Donghyuck’s friendship lasted for years, from children playing tag to teenagers crying over exams. The longer they stayed as friends, the more did Johnny and Donghyuck’s parents not get along quite well; ending in loud and awful arguments that the two boys couldn’t stand listening to.

 

So, Mark no longer has permission to come near Donghyuck’s house but they swore to never follow that rule. He sneaks into Donghyuck’s room almost everyday, successfully making it in and out without Donghyuck’s parents knowing.

 

Until that one time they got caught.

 

They were busy watching a movie that night, Mark having told Johnny he’ll be doing a project over at Jaemin’s—who had no idea that Mark often uses him as an excuse. Mark laughed too loud and Donghyuck’s dad knew that laugh didn’t belong to his son.

 

With the door thrown open and an angry parent in the doorstep, Mark jumps out of Donghyuck’s window and runs to Jaemin’s house for real now. He called Donghyuck later in the evening, only to laugh at what had just happened. It was all fine.

 

Ever since then, Mark and Donghyuck are a lot more careful. They didn’t want Johnny to burst into the house and fight with Donghyuck’s parents this time. (Which happens on the daily when they meet in the laundry place. It’s the only thing they have in common and they happen to ruin it still.)

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Donghyuck asks, kicking his door closed once the both of them are inside. Mark jumps on Donghyuck’s bed, grabbing the squirtle plushie that’s tucked neatly beside the pillows.

 

Mark gave this to Donghyuck on his 15th birthday, and since then the plushie was well taken care of. Donghyuck never let it collect dust, hugging it every night and placing kisses on its head before he slept. He washes it every now and then, never forgetting to remind his mother to be extra careful with it.

 

Mark hugs the plushie, squeezing it in between his arms before he turns to Donghyuck with a smile. “Nothing, just wanna waste some time with ya.”

 

The smile on other boy’s face makes Donghyuck smile too. Mark with the plushie is a huge bonus. The younger could hear his heart beat get louder and faster. “With me?” Donghyuck whispers to himself, repeating the words Mark muttered in his head.

 

Mark hums, rolling on the bed, his back facing Donghyuck. “I don’t think I’ll ever want to waste time with someone else,” he  mumbles, tracing shapes on the plushie. “It’s not worth doing if it’s not with you.”

 

Donghyuck walks towards his bed, taking a seat beside Mark’s figure, making the mattress dip a little. There’s warmth that makes its way to Donghyuck’s cheeks, tinting them pink.

 

The thought of Mark wanting to be with him never fails to make his heart do somersaults, his pulse matching up to light’s speed. 

 

And as much as Donghyuck hates it, he really is a little bit too in love with the boy laying on his bed, playing with the plushie he loves with his entire heart. He loves Mark just the same, or maybe even more.

 

“Sure, let’s waste some time.”

  
  
  


New York was loud at night, always keeping Donghyuck up at the late hours. He scolds Mark for not getting enough sleep when he does nearly the same, but this one isn’t Donghyuck’s fault. Fuck New York for being noisy, and that isn’t in Donghyuck’s control!

 

One thing that Donghyuck has control over though, was the time Mark goes home.

 

He tries to not make it obvious that he  _ knows  _ and admittedly, it’s hard. How does he tell Mark to go home early without having a slip up? 

 

He uses Johnny as a reason most of the time, calling Mark as he hides, a couple of buildings away from the latter. 

 

_ “Johnny’s worried, go home already,”  _ Donghyuck would say, hearing Mark let out an ‘oh’ from the other line. He feels guilty for lying but he can’t stand watching Mark do nothing at 1 AM and be falling asleep during class.

 

He doesn’t want to tutor that loser either, whether he’s his best friend or the love of his life. Mark needs to stand using his own feet.

 

“So…” Donghyuck says to himself, looking up at the moon from his window. It’s already late, the city lights illuminating every corner of New York, reminding Donghyuck how busy this city is as he sees the streets bustling with vehicles running and stopping. 

 

He hates it how he allows himself to stay up, following Mark around being his solution to his boredom at night. He can’t fall asleep anyway, considering the fact that all he can hear are the loud blaring noises of car horns or the  unmistakingly drunk men shouting just outside their house every late hour. 

 

New York is a tragedy. Mark’s the only one that makes it less of a tragedy.

 

He turns around, looking at the suit that hung in front of him. He tugs it off the hanger, sighing as he stares at it. “You’re gonna follow Mark again.” He rubs the fabric as he speaks, scolding himself for not being able to stop his bad decisions.

 

Of course it’s dangerous to be following Mark around, he’s Spiderman for fuck’s sake and he saves the city in little ways. If Donghyuck hadn’t been a protector himself, he could die. But that’s not the case. It’s not that he  _ wouldn't _ die, especially if it’s for the greater good; it’s just that he  _ can’t _ .

 

He sighs, lifting his shirt up. He’s gonna follow him even if he told himself not to anyway.

 

That’s why he suits up and jumps out of his window.

  
  
  


“Spiderman!” He hears from where he sat. Donghyuck quickly turns his head to the voice, spotting Mark on the next roof. “Do a flip!” The voice shouts again, making the clad spider boy on the roof do as he’s told.

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, giggling after he watches Mark flip. His best friend is ridiculous.

 

“Hey  _ Deadpool! _ ” 

 

That makes Donghyuck’s blood go cold, cursing under his breath. He recovers from his shock and looks beneath his feet dangling in the air. “How about you do a flip too?” the boys shout from below.

 

That makes Mark turn to face him, finding another masked wonder on another rooftop. The boy furrows his eyebrows. _hey,_ _that’s my thing!_

 

Donghyuck gulps, looking at Mark with a frown hidden behind his mask. If he talks, Mark might recognize his voice and he’s scared, he’s so damn scared of that.

 

He clears his throat, preparing to talk. “Sorry, bud,” he replies with a deeper tone, a failed attempt of masking his own voice. “I can’t do flips.”

 

There’s a bunch of awww’s heard from where the boys stood. Donghyuck sighs out of relief, watching as the group start walking away. He whips around again, confused to find Mark no longer there. Donghyuck decides to just look back but Spiderman’s mask meets his face, making Donghyuck shriek.

 

Mark or  _ Spiderman _ is staring at him, face close to his as if he was trying to look past his mask. Donghyuck wants to flick his forehead but he remembers that he’s not Donghyuck, not right now, not right in front of Spiderman. 

 

“Deadpool, huh?” He hears Mark mutter, behind that mask must be Mark’s adorable pout, furrowed eyebrows along with it. He’s always such a jealous kid, wanting everything for himself. Donghyuck doesn’t mind that, he’d give Mark the whole world if he asked.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Donghyuck almost forgets to change the way his voice sounded like, squeaking a little. Mark leans in further, making Donghyuck move away. “Stop that,” Donghyuck whispers, balling his fists.

 

Even as Spiderman, Mark’s annoying as ever.

 

“Why Deadpool? Is there a story behind your name?” Mark asks, sitting on the spot where Donghyuck previously sat. He’s probably smiling under that mask and  _ fuck _ , Donghyuck’s mad he can’t see it. This world is so cruel.

 

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Donghyuck snaps, avoiding Mark’s gaze although he can’t tell whether he’s really looking at him. Mark only shrugs, finally looking away from Donghyuck, now gazing at the busy street under their feet.

 

Silence  surrounds the both of them, two masked wonders sitting on a rooftop. Admiring the beauty of New York could be Donghyuck’s favorite thing to do now. Most especially if Mark’s right beside him—even if Mark doesn’t know that Donghyuck’s the one sitting on his left.

 

He can get used to this.

  
  
  


“You’re so cute!” Mark groans, a scowl on his face that makes Donghyuck laugh. “Come on, just one picture,” Donghyuck begs, lifting his index finger. Mark furiously shakes his head, hiding his face in his hands.

 

The red on Mark’s cheeks mirrors the one on Donghyuck’s and they want to believe it’s the heat but Autumn had just started. It’s not hot. It’s just them.

 

“Please,” Donghyuck squeezes Mark’s hand in his hold. His hand is soft and he finds it funny how he thinks his hand fits perfectly in his. Jeno’s hand doesn’t feel this right when he holds it, nothing feels as right as Mark’s hand does.

 

Mark groans one last time before he, at long last, gives into Donghyuck’s request. He smiles into the camera, hearing the snap before his smile immediately disappears, burying his face into his hands once more.

 

Donghyuck quickly misses the warmth Mark’s hand gives his own. He wants to hold it the entire day, maybe intertwine their fingers, but that’s ridiculous. That’s so fucking ridiculous.

 

“Thanks,” Donghyuck smiles once Mark looks at him again. Mark pouts, slowly turning the other way, avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze and watches how the wind blows on the trees. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Donghyuck walks into Mark’s room unexpectedly this morning. He’s usually just laying around on Saturdays but he felt productive and wanted to tag his best friend along, hence dragging Mark out of his bed and into this cafe nearby.

 

The Autumn wind was cold and coffee was perfect for it, Donghyuck excitedly shouted at Mark back in his home, “ _ we’re getting coffee, loser! _ ” and proceeds to grab Mark’s hands, finding comfort after they stilled from the cold outside.

 

Mark isn’t a fan of coffee, though. He doesn’t tell Donghyuck, forcing himself to drink a cappuccino, mumbling quietly that one cup wouldn’t kill him. Honestly, seeing Donghyuck’s face brighten up was the only reason Mark allowed Donghyuck to pull him out of bed.

 

Mark feels lazy today, planned to remain buried in his pillows until Donghyuck came. He was drained after last night. Although he didn’t do much, most of his energy went to the laughter he shared with his new found rooftop friend, Deadpool.

 

They spent hours sharing jokes, telling each other stories about themselves and Mark misses how Deadpool’s stories sounded awfully similar to his life with his best friend. Mark doesn’t notice anything and Donghyuck thinks it’s stupid but at least it’s safe to tell Mark so much.

 

Mark’s glad to finally have somebody to share the same purpose. Face hidden as they offer service to the people of New York. He’s no longer alone.

 

He yawns, mind going back to last night. It was the most fun he’s had as Spiderman. He thinks he can keep spending every night with Deadpool, maybe a few minutes can make it up to him, just as long as he gets to see him.

 

Donghyuck and him sit there silently, both of their gazes fixed on outside. Mark can still see the ghosts of Spiderman and Deadpool on top of the building just across them. He’ll never be able to forget him, not at this rate.

 

And as Donghyuck’s heartbeat tries to get in sync with Mark’s, he doesn’t notice the change of how Mark’s eyes light up despite of how tired he is. He fails to see Mark’s giggling as he stares at the spot from last night.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know. Mark is hung up from the one time he spent with him, and that he can’t wait when the moon appears in the night sky so he can greet his new friend hello. 

 

Mark doesn’t know. That  _ the  _ Deadpool is holding his hand right now, craving for the heat his skin provides other than others.  _ the  _ Deadpool is in front of him, humming Mark’s favorite song softly that puts his tensed figure to relax. 

 

They both don’t know, that their hearts chasing after one another are starting to pick up each other’s pace and soon enough, they’ll beat as one.

 

Mark smiles. He can get used to this.


	3. nothing went right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did Mark say something wrong? Why is Donghyuck mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i still have block but comic sans helps me a lot :((( also thanks for cj and blaine for beta-ing this for me!!! aaaaaaaa hope this doesnt come out as half assed because i definitely didnt half ass this time.

Mark wakes up this morning to a bunch of texts from Jaemin. 

 

It took him five minutes to think about the entire spam and why Jaemin was yelling at him at 6 in the morning until he remembers.

 

_ We agreed to go to school together early… _ and that’s when the color drains from Mark’s face.

 

Jaemin trusts Mark a lot, after that gloomy evening of a Thursday that happened nearly a year ago. Mark believes he can’t trust anybody better than he does to Jaemin and it’s a mutual relationship of faith to each other.

 

Keeping it a secret wasn’t difficult anyway. Jaemin didn’t have anyone else to tell it to—or he did, until that person found out on their own.

 

It still makes Mark anxious, images of that night flashing in his head as he turns the sink open. The sound of water spilling out continuously was completely pushed at the back of Mark’s mind as he stares at his reflection in the mirror.

 

_ “You’re Spiderman.” _ He thinks to himself, his cold fingers gently touching the skin of his cheeks.

 

And as that thought slips into his head, he hears Jaemin’s voice. The entire scene playing out like a movie.

 

He remembers it so well, how high up the moon was as Mark looks up, catching his breath. He removes his mask to breathe better, still panting as he drops his gaze to the concrete floor.

 

That was when he hears distant voices, shouting a familiar name along with insults that struck even Mark’s heart, breaking it in half. He sees a limping figure, walking in zig-zags in the same dark alley Mark was standing in.

 

It took long enough for Mark to realize that the limping figure was none other than his good old friend Jaemin, and it was late of him to realize as well that he didn’t have his mask on when he approached Jaemin.

 

Jaemin falls to the ground, in shock and pain. He lifts a shaky finger pointed to Mark, eyes widening slowly.  _ “M-Mark… _ ” and Mark winces, cursing through his teeth. 

 

He didn’t have anything else to say but to respond to that, smiling at Jaemin sadly. “Let me help you.”

 

Since then, Mark and Jaemin became the bestest of friends. And Jaemin had never broken his promise, and he never will.

 

Another ding comes from his phone snapping him out of his daze. He’s reminded of his friend outside and he hastily makes his way to the bathroom to shower. He doesn’t have time to dry his hair, styling it with his comb nonetheless, and slips into his sneakers like slippers.

 

Mark almost trips on his way out of the apartment. Not missing the way Johnny audibly sighs, reminding him to be careful today before he shut the door.

 

He meets Jaemin just outside their apartment, busy with his phone as he waited for Mark. “And I thought you'd never come out,” Jaemin states, carefully lifting his head up. He has his eyebrows raised, small pout on his lips as he crosses his arms. Jaemin’s pissed off, Mark can tell.

 

“At least I’m here now!” That makes Jaemin roll his eyes, starting to walk away. Mark follows after his friend, internally scolding himself for making Jaemin wait. 

 

“Let me guess,” Jaemin scoffs, pressing the button on the elevator. Mark steps in quickly, looking at his reflection in the elevator steel. “No, Jaemin.” was all that Mark mutters, sparing his best friend a quick glance.

 

Mark knows. He knows that Jaemin thinks he spent more hours than expected with Deadpool, blaming everything on Mark’s new friend even if Deadpool had done completely  _ nothing _ .

 

That’s why he’s quick to contradict, not wanting to drag somebody that means as much as Jaemin does to Mark. If it ended up in a fight then Mark doesn’t have anything to do with it but it would affect him just as bad..

 

“Why did you wake up late then?” The younger asks the black-haired boy beside him, his tone sounding sharp. “Was it Johnny? Overdue homework? Or you were too busy saving people last ni-”

 

“Nothing! It’s just-” The older panics. As Jaemin gives him an unsatisfied look, Mark resigns to  a weak sigh. “I just overslept, I’m sorry.”

 

A pout sets upon Jaemin’s lips, still not looking at the other’s eyes. He leans on the same elevator steel that Mark was staring at.

 

The elevator doors later open, the two boys glance at each other before stepping out.

 

“Are you jealous?” Mark breaks the silence, asking Jaemin through loud giggles. Jaemin sends him an odd look, eyebrows furrowed. He’s definitely jealous.

 

They walk out of the building complex, the cold air blowing away their hair that they both worked a good five minutes on fixing—making them groan. “Okay but for real, you don’t have to worry about Deadpool,” Mark mumbles, slipping an arm around Jaemin’s neck.

 

The latter only looks at him through narrowed eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the sun outside. “He’s nobody, I don’t even know who he is! You’re the only bro I’m gonna keep dear to me.”

 

Jaemin finally smiles, leaning into Mark’s one arm embrace and they become a giggling mess immediately. And as they laugh, they turn around, finding Donghyuck staring at them with dead eyes.

 

_ He heard everything. _

 

And on the way to school, Donghyuck was awfully quiet. It made Mark uneasy, turning to the boy over and over, chewing on his lip with every turn of his head. He feels like he’s done something but he doesn’t want to bring it up, not right now.

 

Donghyuck gives him a smile when Mark had turned his head for the nth time, he got worried that Mark might snap his neck if he continues and his emotions shouldn’t be the reason for it.

 

That was enough to put Mark’s heart at ease and cuddle up to Donghyuck as they walked.

 

“You guys don’t have to put me as a third party. I can go look for a boyfriend,” Jaemin says from behind, making both boys peer at him with wide eyes. “I’m… messing with you guys, don’t do that.”

 

Donghyuck pushes Mark away gently, placing a ghost of his kiss on Mark’s cheek before telling him he’s going to meet Jeno. Mark wants to ask him to stay but he bites his tongue, preventing himself to speak, waving to Donghyuck.

 

And when Jaemin hears Mark let out a loud sigh, he already knows what’s going on.

 

“You like him?” it turns Mark’s features to fall into one of panic, hands raised as they shook, gesturing denial. Jaemin could only laugh at Mark, he’s so damn dense.

 

Mark’s not exactly acquainted to the topic of feelings, since he has never fallen in love and all of his friends tell him he probably has, he just failed to notice.

 

He doesn’t know what falling in love is like, what it felt like and what it is in general. So he doesn’t understand that sudden burst of warmth on his cheeks when Donghyuck presses a kiss on it, he’s not in love, he doesn’t know what it is.

 

Jaemin’s been working on educating him, telling him a bunch of times that he  _ likes  _ Donghyuck but Mark’s not that easy to convince and he’s dense,  _ so fucking dense _ .

 

“Okay then,” was all that Jaemin says, walking towards his first class and Mark remains alone in the hallway, everything that had just played out was replaying in his head.

 

_ How do I even know I like Donghyuck? _

 

And Mark turns away, walking to Physics with a big frown. 

 

He meets Donghyuck there, the boy seated on their usual spot. They always sit together in Physics and they rarely ever listen to the teacher, they only manage to ace their tests because the both of them study Renjun’s notes a night prior to the test.

 

Mark lifts Donghyuck’s bag off of the chair, handing it to him with a smile. The younger still looked bothered but it’s an unspoken rule to just leave him alone.

 

Donghyuck smiles back though, placing his bag beside his own seat. The teacher walks in as if on cue, taking Mark’s attention away from Donghyuck.

 

Even though Mark listens today, he understood nothing. His notes were filled with scribbles he can’t decipher, mind drawing a blank when he attempts to recall every single thing his teacher said.

 

He whips his head to ask for help from Donghyuck but the boy was already dashing out the door, meeting Jeno who was walking into the room halfway. That makes Mark’s frown grow bigger, harshly taking his bag from the floor.

 

“Angry?” he hears. Renjun leaned on the wall across Mark’s next class, solving a rubik’s cube. “No,” Mark mumbles, rubbing his nape in slight annoyance. The latter lets out a short breathy laugh, shaking his head.

 

Renjun lifts the finished rubik’s cube with a satisfied smile, handing it to Mark. He stared at it, eyes looking up at Renjun afterwards. “Fifteen seconds,” Renjun states, smile still on his lips.

 

The boy ruffles Mark’s hair and walks away. “If you’re mad you can let out to me…” the boy pauses but continues to trek. “just text me!” he shouts, not turning to look back at Mark. He gazes at the toy in hand, stuffing it into his bag.

 

Mark  _ does  _ text Renjun while in class, the boy doesn’t reply until his phone stopped vibrating in his pocket. Mark couldn’t even listen to the teacher, because there’s this odd unsettling feeling in his stomach that makes him want to throw up.

 

He slams his notebook shut, tired of himself for not being able to keep up with anything today. It’s because of Donghyuck, he thinks it’s because of Donghyuck. He wants to say sorry, wants to make Donghyuck stay by his side. Jeno’s not that important and it should be Mark that he’s meeting after every class!

 

Mark feels anger, sadness and worry all together and it’s worse than the brownies Yukhei baked once. 

 

His day doesn’t get better too, because at Lunch he sees Donghyuck seated with Jeno. He hates it that he wants to push Jeno, wanting to scream at his face just to say he’s the one that should be seated there. He holds himself back, dragging his feet to Renjun and Jaemin’s table.

 

“Still in a fight with Hyuck?”

“Huh? Who said we’re fighting?”

 

Renjun side eyes Jaemin, who stares at him with the same glint in his eyes. “Nobody,” the two boys answer in unison. “Hyuck just seems upset with you so we assumed…” Jaemin continues, mouth filled with food.

 

Mark shakes his head, eating his food in silence. 

 

Renjun and Jaemin, luckily, didn’t pay him much attention. They were both playing around in the table, a couple of french fries flying in the air. He gets jealous at the sound of their laughter bursting out loud together, the way they high-five when the other puts out a good joke.

 

Mark misses Donghyuck, it’s only been 5 hours but he misses him so much.

 

“Tell us,” he feels a nudge on his side. Jaemin’s leaning his face close to Mark’s, the older moving away as he chewed. “Tell you what?” 

 

Renjun gestures to his face, mirroring the frown he had. Mark scowls, telling them that he doesn’t look like that and it makes both boys laugh again. Do they ever get tired? The answer’s no.

 

“What’s wrong? It’s unusual for you and Hyuck to not sit together during lunch.” That tugs at Mark’s heart like an anchor. He  _ knows _ and it’s bugging him too. But it’s not like Donghyuck would notice the way Mark’s gazing at him three tables away.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t look his way, probably unaware of Mark’s presence being near. “Maybe you said… something…” Jaemin adamantly says, eyes pointed at a different direction.

 

“Said something?” Mark echoes. “We haven’t talked all day!”

 

Renjun points the tip of his spoon on Mark’s chest gently. “Correction: You talked only once all day,” he says sternly, a proud smile appearing on his lips.

 

Mark rolls his eyes, resting his chin on his palm as he looks at Donghyuck once again. This time, the younger  _ finally  _ gazes back, smile disappearing at the sight of him.

 

And that’s when Mark feels his heart break.

  
  
  


Mark couldn’t wait to get out of class. He didn’t fall asleep but didn’t listen to any of the lectures either. Instead he sat quietly with his foot tapping impatiently on the floor, arms crossed on his chest while staring at the wall clock ticking by slowly. 

 

The day went on terribly. He’s managed to disappoint two friends with one hit. Although, he doesn’t know what reason Donghyuck has, he just can’t shake off the thought of making the boy seem sad.

 

(Johnny called him in the middle of class too, only to say that he has errands to finish until 6. The call got Mark’s phone confiscated and he's only able to get it back after classes.)

 

He tried to be positive. No matter how long this day was and how hard it had punched Mark in the face, he proceeds to convince himself that He’s had worse blows thrown to his cheeks and gut before. 

 

He tells himself to keep going through this hell. Besides, after this he’ll be meeting Deadpool and he’ll be in good company and it’ll make him forget this day ever happened.

 

He can’t wait to tell Deadpool everything. The masked hero always listened to him whenever he was frustrated or angry. Deadpool always gave him hugs when Mark couldn’t help but cry.

 

They met two weeks ago but neither of them missed a night to meet on the same rooftop. New York is incredible at evening, always having both masked heroes in awe as they sit beside each other on the edge.

 

If it was anything, meeting Deadpool every night is like Mark’s cure for his heavy heart. He went home with a lighter heave of his chest all the time and he thanks Deadpool for that.

 

It’s funny too. He can’t quite tell if he likes Donghyuck but for Deadpool, somehow Mark is sure he has feelings.

 

He doesn’t know what love is, what it feels like, but hearing Deadpool’s weird deep voice always sends Mark’s heart into overdrive. The warm embraces they shared made Mark do extra flips on his way back home and Deadpool alone is enough to have Mark in smiles and giggles.

 

The young hero doesn’t know what Deadpool looks like, but his personality has Mark blushing behind his mask. 

 

That’s why Mark’s giddy when he dashes out of the classroom, the bell ringing loudly in the hall. His problems were immediately forgotten, pushing past the big number of students all coming out of each classroom.

 

He’ll remember his problems later, what’s important right now is that he’s finally seeing Deadpool and he can cry out, feel safe and at home.

 

He runs past Renjun, who shouts at him to return the rubik’s cube tomorrow, and jumps on Yukhei who was trying to do sit ups in the middle of the hall to impress a girl.

 

Mark doesn’t even notice Donghyuck, running past him real quick that Donghyuck almost didn’t see it was him. The latter only watches him run, knowing he’d be up for a little bit of crying later in the night.

 

He immediately gets rid of his clothes, throwing them into his bag as he jumps into his suit. The material clings to his skin tightly, a smile spreading on Mark’s lips.

 

Throwing a web on his backpack to the wall, Mark makes a run for it, excited to crawl up to that rooftop. He hopes for Deadpool to already be there since he was always the first one to appear every night but to Mark’s dismay, the rooftop was bare.

 

“It’s okay… maybe he’s running late,” he mutters to no one in particular, taking slow steps to the edge closer to the New York view. He looks down, seeing lights starting to decorate the night.

 

He takes a seat there, clapping his hands together along with the cold air that blows in tune with his sigh. 

 

Mark waits. The streets growing busier the longer he stayed, lights opened up one by one as the sky gets darker. 

 

The black above him was filled with stars, and it reminds him of Donghyuck and his despair that he had met today. Donghyuck loved looking up to the stars, most especially when the sky held so much of them.

 

Mark drops his head back to the New York streets, tears welling up in his eyes as the thought of Donghyuck floods his mind again. New York seemed dull to look at without the masked hero beside him and it’s duller when Mark thinks about Donghyuck at the same time.

 

He tried to swing around, helping children chase after the boys that stole their candies. He counted an old lady’s coins for her and even brought her home because she didn’t have enough for the bus.

 

Mark swings back to the rooftop, hopes crushed when he finds nobody there. The wind blowed hard on their spot, each minute getting colder. 

 

He lits up his phone to look at the time and a bunch of texts from Johnny greet him at its wake. Mark sighs again, looking behind him to see nothing.

 

The phone dings one more time, flashing a message from his uncle in all caps. He removes his mask and drops to the floor.

 

Nothing went right today. Not one thing did.

 

He gets up from where he laid, running a hand through his messy hair and puts his mask back on. He feels his heart slowly fall apart like a withering flower, a tear escaping his eye behind his mask.

 

Mark takes hesitant steps before he hears that familiar  **thwap** of his web and letting it pull at his body. He swings back to his backpack, already have fallen off since it lived through the web’s two hours of strength, and changes back to his own clothes.

 

He walks back home, falling into Johnny’s arms who bites back his scoldings. He softens at the sight of an upset Mark and sniffs his hair, telling him he smells like shit.

 

The boy steps into his room with the unmoving frown on his lips, throwing his bag somewhere in the area. He closes his eyes, putting his entire body and heart to rest. He tries to not get too sad at the fact Deadpool didn’t show up tonight. He tries. He failed… badly


	4. nothing still went right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadpool—err—hyuck lets his emotions take over, and disappoints the only person he never disappoints. or that's what he thinks he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE aaaaaa slow update, sorry. pretty short too :/ but it's been an awful week and aaaaa i cant write well, i hate it. also please don't sigh at relief with what you read, this is the start of ~INTENSE ANGST~ be ready for it losers!!!!
> 
> hehehe just wanna slide this one in, happy 30 months of me ulting lee jeno~

When Donghyuck saw Mark’s arm around Jaemin’s neck, he already knew he went there at the wrong time. And when he heard those words fall off of Mark’s lips, everything stops for a moment before they all came crashing down, tugging Donghyuck along with them.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have been there, he shouldn’t have thought of picking up Mark from home because he’s a grown ass kid, he can get to school on his own. But no! Donghyuck was stubborn, that even if his heart was telling him to forget it, his head just won’t cooperate.

 

He doesn’t want to be mad, because if he was he’d say something stupid. Everytime that happened it always ended up in heated arguments that makes either of them cry. 

 

The last time it happened, Donghyuck almost wanted to rip every piece of his hair. Mark didn’t text him goodnight and proceeded to ignore him until Lunch. He gave in when Donghyuck started tearing up, it only took tears and apologies for one to surrender.

 

Donghyuck didn’t want that to happen again, that’s why he keeps his mouth shut.

 

He doesn’t remember what went on in his head. The next thing Donghyuck sees is him running towards Jeno, who catches him into his embrace. He cried and walked to class with tears still in his eyes.

 

Jeno doesn’t even have a clue on what his problem was. Donghyuck can’t even tell him because he wouldn’t understand—why Donghyuck is upset over Mark calling Deadpool a nobody. Donghyuck hadn’t mentioned any favorite heroes too, so he had no excuse when Jeno asks.

 

“Forget about it,” Jeno mumbles before he pulled the door open for Donghyuck to enter. The latter doesn’t look at him, instead sobs loudly and stares at the ground. He doesn’t miss the way Jeno gives him a confused look, still not knowing what the hell was going on.

 

Jeno could only shake his head, frown on his face. His friend is hopeless.

 

Next was lunch, Donghyuck doesn’t remember it well either. Jeno put out two jokes, successfully making Donghyuck want to punch him. And then poof, he’s looking at Mark. That’s all.

 

“So… he said that, what’s the big deal about it?” Jaemin says, on the same day too, playing with his own hair as he lays on Donghyuck’s bed. Donghyuck snatches the squirtle beside Jaemin, throwing a shirt on.

 

“You don’t care because he told you something sweet!” The older snarls, resisting the urge on kicking the boy on his bed. Jaemin lifts an eyebrow, fingers typing away on his phone this time. “It’s not like Mark knows  _ you’re Deadpool _ ,” Jaemin mutters, not looking up from his phone screen. “If he knew then he’d never say that.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, kicking Jaemin’s side lightly to make the boy roll and leave space for him. “That’s not the point,” he huffs once he’s seated, running a hand through his hair. “Mark shouldn’t say shit whether he knows the person behind the mask or not!”

 

Jaemin finally looks up from his phone. “You’re that bitter, aren’t you?”

 

“Duh!” Donghyuck throws his arms up, glaring at Jaemin. The boy remains unfazed on his seat, busy with the device in hand. “Just because you aren’t some masked hero like me doesn’t mean  _ you  _ get the good stuff.”

 

He hears a scoff from the younger. “What exactly does ‘the good stuff’ mean?” 

 

“The good stuff is him telling you all those good things! Mark couldn’t even apologize to me!” 

 

Jaemin sighs, finally setting the phone down before he crawls up to his friend. “Listen to yourself.” Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, confused at Jaemin’s words; which makes the younger groan. Donghyuck  _ is so fucking  _ hopeless, the rest of them have to cope up with it; while Mark’s obviously used to it.

 

“What I’m trying to say is,” Jaemin starts, standing up to tear off the taped photo of Mark and Donghyuck on the wall gently. “Mark can’t say sorry for something he doesn’t have a clue about.” Facing the photograph to him, the glint in Donghyuck’s eyes changes.

 

It’s brighter yet a lot sadder.

 

“He’s probably beating himself up when you didn’t talk to him all day!” Jaemin shouts, making the other jump a little. 

 

Something tugs at Donghyuck’s heart hard and it gets stronger when he looks at the photo in Jaemin’s hold. He starts realizing then and immediately feels regret.

 

Jaemin puts the photo back, smiling at Donghyuck. “Do you understand now?”

 

The older nods his head slowly, yet tears are welling up in his eyes and they fall when Jaemin jumps to hug his buddy. He takes the photograph from Jaemin, lifting it up to view and smiles when he sees Mark.

 

Oh, how in love he is right now. Jaemin can see it.

 

They spend the night that way, even almost forgetting that Jaemin had to go home (until Yuta called and shouted into Jaemin’s ear about the time). Donghyuck doesn’t notice how the sky had gotten darker, waving at Jaemin from the doorway—which meant that Spiderman has been waiting long enough on that rooftop.

 

Or, to be precise, had  _ waited. _

  
  
  


“Mark didn’t go to school today.”

 

Donghyuck slams his locker door shut. He turns around slowly towards Renjun, who had his eyes wide open from his shock.

 

It registers for a moment, the sentence repeating in his head like a full written essay and then comes his loud ‘what?!’ that puts all boys’ consciences to wake. “Mark didn’t go to school today…?” Donghyuck parrots, as if Renjun hadn’t said it clearly a while ago.

 

“Yeah,” Renjun says, forehead creasing. “What the fuck did I say?”

 

Donghyuck licks his dry lips, eyes narrowing toward the ground. “That loser probably stayed up late again,” he mumbles, fists balling in his sides. 

 

Jaemin clears his throat, snapping the older out of his reverie before he widens his eyes to warn him. Donghyuck can blurt out something wrong and the two clueless boys that stood in front of him would be stuffed with information soon enough.

 

That was Jaemin’s mission today: to stop Donghyuck from bursting.

 

Somehow, Donghyuck can’t live without the boy in topic, only because he’s the person who can help Donghyuck control emotions. Jaemin’s also the only guy that gives decent advice; the other two boys laugh at his face for breathing, and it’s a big no, thank you!

 

And yes, Jaemin knows Donghyuck is Deadpool. Of course there’s a story to it. The story makes Donghyuck laugh when he looks back to it, nothing could be more eventful than that.

 

This one though, is way different from how Jaemin found out Mark’s. 

 

Jaemin was bored that night, thinking of ways to kill it. And since he knew Mark wouldn’t be around, he decided to surprise Donghyuck and brought more than a handful of DVD’s to offer a movie marathon.

 

The catch was, when Jaemin threw his bedroom door open, the room was empty. He stands on the doorway for a good three minutes before a pair of hands lift the window up and Jaemin’s face brightens at the sight of a figure in a red suit entering the open window and...

 

Wait  _ what? _

 

“Oh my god!” Donghyuck shrieks, covering up his body with his arms, as if it did cover anything. Jaemin was blinking at him, popcorn held up in the air. “So… what movie tonight?”

 

Donghyuck, or  _ Deadpool  _ rather, gestures to every corner of his room in frustration and then points to Jaemin. His eyes are squinting behind his mask, eyebrows knitting together. Jaemin stands still with his phone and popcorn warm. “Come on, Hyuck, what movie?”

 

“Uhh… who’s Hyuck?”

Jaemin snorts. “Dingdong, just give me a movie title.”

 

Donghyuck’s shoulders drop, letting out an audible huff in disbelief. “Y-You’re not freaking out?! How the hell are you not freaking out?!” Jaemin lets out a loud laugh, kicking the door closed before he jumps on Donghyuck’s bed. “I will if you don’t tell me a movie title.”

 

The window slams shut on its own, startling only the suited boy who was still standing awkwardly.

 

He nearly didn’t take his suit off, having too much fun with his best friend that night.

 

And when he was walking home from that movie marathon, that’s when Jaemin knew his life was just getting better.

 

“Have you guys talked already though?” Jeno cuts through the awkward silence that settled upon them. Both boys turn their heads at Jeno and let out loud groans. 

 

Jaemin claps his hands, the sound echoing in Donghyuck’s ears, before he sees Jaemin’s finger pointing towards him. “I knew it you were forgetting something!” 

 

One slap, two slaps, three slaps meets Donghyuck’s chest. The boy can only drop his head low and feel regret take over once again for the second time this week. He can’t save this one, and neither can Jaemin.

  
  
  


“And well, yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think shit through and I let my emotions get the best of me and I don’t exactly have a reason—ugh no, that’s rambling.”

 

Jeno can already feel his head starting to spin. He’s spent fifteen minutes watching his friend pace back and forth. He’s memorized almost everything Donghyuck said and can go speak them out along with him.

 

Donghyuck practices his apology in his room tonight, pushing his Deadpool activities for tomorrow because  _ that guy _ can wait and Mark, for the love of all, can not.

 

He turns to Jeno with a frown, pleading for help. The older shakes his head and shrugs. “I’m never good with those,” Jeno answers, popping chocolate into his mouth.

 

Donghyuck stomps on the tiled floor, tapping his finger into his palm with every word that slips out of his mouth. Jeno can roll his eyes to the back of his head from how annoyed he is right now, this is the umpteenth time Donghyuck had repeated everything.

 

“Look, think about  _ apologizing  _ not  _ explaining _ ,” Jeno mutters, tearing another candy wrapper open. Donghyuck sighs as he squats, hands at the back of his throbbing head.

 

“Ah…” he cries. “My head hurts.”

 

Jeno laughs lightly. “Your fault,” smiling sweetly at the feeling of the chocolate melting on his tongue. “I gave you my advice already, I can go to sleep.”

 

Donghyuck groans, standing up to stop Jeno from doing so but the boy is already huddled up in his sheets when he’s up, making him throw his head back in annoyance. “Oh for fuck’s sake-”

 

Jeno’s still awake, but it’s rude to not let him sleep when Jeno has done so much for him lately. He’ll have to figure this out alone.

 

He grabs his phone, opening the notes app and angrily types. He’s never good at speeches, always fucking up his presentations in Economics. He even told Mark once that he just doesn’t hate doing them, he  _ despises  _ them. What more to the fact he has to apologize to the person he rarely disappoints.

 

And oh, he disappointed Mark… that’s real bad.

 

He still tries, thinking about hearing Mark’s laughter once again, being able to cuddle when he’s sad. It’s only been a day but the skin that Mark used to hold a lot was getting cold, it feels lonely.

 

He hasn’t been in this bad of a fight with Mark before, it either ended after the argument or hours after they shouted at each other’s face. 

 

While the loud sounds of his keyboard and Jeno’s snoring, Donghyuck can feel the tug at his heart once again, the same one from the other day. He frowns at the photo of them on the screen, having accidentally pressed the home button.

 

“Well, Hyuck!” He screams, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling at them. “Maybe if you hadn’t been such a drama queen!” he rolls his eyes to his own mistake, tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

He’ll fix this. He knows he can and that next time, he swears that his emotions won’t take the lead anymore. He knows he’ll see Mark again, and Spiderman, and hear his laughter with or without the mask. 

 

Or maybe not...


	5. talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck feels guilty for a lot of things. and everyone wants them to talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not the best writer out there so explains why this chapter was poorly written but it's also because i've been forcing myself to write even through the dread of author's block. hope u guys kind of enjoyed n understood this chapter??? im the worst, im sorry ;; also sorry for the delayed update too. fuck me!!!

The photo in Donghyuck’s hand is getting wet from his sweat, his legs are jelly under him and his breath was getting caught in his throat.

 

Mark was a few feet away, tossing books into his locker. He looks okay, not sick, not mad,  _ not disappointed.  _ “Come on, Hyuck,” he hears and he turns around, confused. Knowing that voice wasn’t his, he finds Yukhei waving at him with a wide grin.

 

“You just gotta talk it out,” Yukhei says. Donghyuck looks away, not wanting further distraction and he takes  _ one  _ step closer to Mark.

 

He wants to believe what Yukhei said, because after all these years, Mark had always been so forgiving. Though, there’s something else in Donghyuck’s brain that shuts down whenever he sees Mark, most especially when he isn’t smiling like the way he usually does whenever Donghyuck was around.

 

At some point, Donghyuck knows it’s the Deadpool part of his brain that’s shutting down. He’s guilty, for so many things, or rather  _ Deadpool’s  _ guilty of so many things.

 

One of them was probably for hiding his identity to Mark. He knows it’s unfair, that Donghyuck was fully aware that underneath that Spiderman mask is him and this entire time, Donghyuck had known a secret not meant for him to know. Donghyuck masks his voice anyway, anxious to live the fear that still lives inside Mark--the one fear that he already shouldn’t worry about but he doesn’t know.

 

Donghyuck takes a step back, gaze turning to the photo in hand and then to Mark. He can feel it again, that painful tug at his heart that makes his breath get cut off, making his head spin and his body collapse to the floor. He takes in a few more breaths, fluttering his eyes open to see that Mark has finally noticed his presence.

 

He opens his mouth to say something, standing awkwardly at the end of the hall with a photo of them tightly gripped in his hand. His words get caught in his throat, turning dry a second later making the color from his face drain altogether.

 

The fear spreads across his chest, that warmth that pained him so bad until he’s on the verge of breaking. The fear of Mark finding out it’s been him all this time, that ran every step of the stairs just to make it on time to the rooftop.

 

It was him all this time that Mark poked on the clothed cheek, happily giggling to his whining for Mark to stop. The fear of it all dawning on Mark that,  _ oh,  _ Donghyuck gulps,  _ it was him all this time. _

 

“Hyuck, what are you do-” Renjun gets cut off, jumping a little bit from how fast Donghyuck turns his head to face him. “I’m late for class,” was the last thing Renjun hears before his wrist was taken into a tight hold, dragged away from where he stood.

 

He looks behind him, finding Mark watching them with furrowed eyebrows. Mark’s lips were tightly shut into a frown, one that Renjun knows would be hard to fix and when he disappears from his sight, Renjun tugs at Donghyuck’s grip.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Donghyuck huffs, shaking his head before he turns on his heel to meet Renjun face to face. “What I’m doing is  _ not  _ apologizing, Renjun! He can’t know,” He tilts his head, not understanding what Donghyuck had just said, and scoffs at the younger’s loud whining with his last few words. “What… can’t he know?” Renjun asks, reluctantly turning to look behind him again.

 

The latter doesn’t answer, only resting his palms on his nape. His face was contorted into something that screamed troubled, Renjun almost caresses his cheeks to rub it away. 

 

He admits it’s difficult to be stuck in between some odd fight between both of your friends, much yet to the fact that none of them had a clue on what the hell were either of them saying. What does Donghyuck have that Mark can’t know about? And what the hell does Mark mean by errands on a Thursday night?

 

Everybody knew Donghyuck held nothing against Mark or to even hide a single secret when they know every piece of each other. And for fuck’s sake, Johnny doesn’t leave the house on Thursdays.

 

“Donghyuck,” Renjun tries again. “What can’t Mark know?”

 

He hears Donghyuck suck in a breath. “Something,” he mutters, making Renjun’s forehead crease in confusion. His friends always found ways to make shit more complicated than they already are, he hates them but there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

And there’s a cry that comes out of Donghyuck’s lips, earning a sigh from the other boy. “You won’t be able to solve this problem of yours with crying and whining, Hyuck.”

 

He knows that. Donghyuck just can’t do it because he might slip up, and it’s the last thing Donghyuck wants to end up doing. 

 

With that, Renjun leaves with a lingering glare that haunts Donghyuck while he’s walking to class.

 

He can’t quite let go of the thought of Mark too, the look on his face when he noticed Donghyuck standing there. He flips the photo of them over and over again in class, not listening at all. 

 

His teacher might have called his attention twice in Literature but he doesn’t want to fess up about the actual reason why he’s spacing out. He was let off when he said he just didn’t get enough sleep.

 

Donghyuck gets out of class, still upset.

 

Jeno said the same thing Yukhei exclaimed during lunch, only with a matching flick to the forehead and an annoyed expression on his face. “That photograph might melt with how intense you’re staring at it,” Jeno grumbles as he chews. “Just talk it out with him, geez!”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head at Jeno. “Are you brave enough to talk it out with Jaemin?” Jeno stops chewing. “Don’t compare our situations, Hyuck. You and Mark are like attached by the hip.”

 

He lets Jeno’s words get into an ear and leave the other, tucking the photo into a book he keeps tightly shut in his bag. He doesn’t answer Jeno, eating his food in silence, and while feeling the heat of Mark’s gaze from a few tables away.

 

He hears that sentence again from Jungwoo, his partner in Chemistry. He rarely even talked to Jungwoo but the guy can tell if something’s wrong when Donghyuck almost pours everything into the beaker. “Is it about Mark?” Jungwoo asks as he spins the beaker to check the substance.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, grabbing the stirring rod. Jungwoo chuckles, snatching the stick from the younger and stirs aggressively. “Talk it out,” he huffs. “I’d rather have you being annoying.” He almost glares at Jungwoo before the boy spoke again.

 

“Then being  _ annoyingly  _ bitchy.” he scoffs, sliding the beaker towards Donghyuck.

 

He frowns further at that, getting even more silent during the entire chemistry class and left Jungwoo when the bell rang as fast as he could. He wanted to tell Jeno about it but he meets Jaemin by the gate instead, not returning the bright grin the boy gave him.

 

“Hyuckles, my dear friend, what’s with the long face?” Jaemin teases, fingers pinching his cheek. He lifts a hand to slap Jaemin’s away, scowling. The boy calls it cute, cooing at it as well.

 

He watches as many students walk out of school, the crowd opening up that he sees Mark, talking to Jeno in the hallway—looking quite annoyed too. There’s a twist in his stomach that makes him pale, Jaemin catches up on it and sighs. “Talk it out.”

 

Donghyuck turns to his best friend, knowing that that was the last time he’s gonna hear the phrase. “The only way to actually get some progress is to talk it out,” Jaemin continues, following Donghyuck’s gaze to the two boys in the hallway.

 

Deep inside, he knows they’re right. The only people who know both of them well enough were the same people that had said it. Donghyuck can’t lie, he misses going to that rooftop and hear Mark laugh again.

 

(He went there three days ago, meeting Spiderman. Yet, that rooftop didn’t have the same atmosphere as it did before.

 

Deadpool swings his feet as they dangled from the roof. “You okay?” he hears Mark—err,  _ Spiderman _ —ask. He smiles, even though Spiderman couldn’t see and nods slightly. “How about you?”

 

Spiderman lifts up his mask, unraveling his messy hair and fucked up face. He looked restless, which made Donghyuck’s heart sink. “You know what,  _ Deadpool _ …” the name rolls off Mark’s tongue as something that he always calls out. Donghyuck turns at the mention of his alter ego’s name and he meets eye contact with the other.

 

Except, he could see Mark’s eyes; and Mark can see the mask’s.

 

“I’m tired.” 

“Then rest.”

 

Mark laughs at that, looking down at his mask that he stretches with his hand. “I wish…” was Mark’s reply, rubbing a thumb on the material. “I just can’t stand knowing that I’ve made the person I love the most… sad.”

 

Donghyuck almost replies with  _ “is it me?”  _ if he hadn’t remembered he wasn’t Donghyuck right now. He doesn’t say anything, but reluctantly grab Mark’s clothed hand.)

 

He doesn’t remember how and why, but the next place Donghyuck finds himself in was in Mark’s living room, in front of Johnny who was sipping on a warm cup of tea when he walked in. 

 

Unable to think of a proper excuse, he curses his feet for having a mind of their own, sending a cheeky grin towards Johnny who isn’t even looking his way.

 

The older mumbles something about not knocking before shouting Mark’s name that startles Donghyuck. He waits for Mark to come out but there’s no movement or sound coming from the room.

 

“You wait, he’s always like that,” Johnny calmly remarks, not looking up from the magazine on his lap. Donghyuck nods with a sigh, scanning the room to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

 

He finds distraction in the television screen, Spiderman on it as usual.  _ Swinging, saving people, leaving without an identity reveal,  _ nothing new, media still hates the anonymity.

 

A crash soon interrupts the order in the room, many other sounds follow after that, drowning out the voices from the TV. 

 

The door swings open moments later, the disheveled Mark stumbling in the process as he shrieks out his uncle’s name.

 

“Johnny, I think I broke the wind… ow…” 

 

Johnny groans, massaging his temples. “You always break things, how are you so clumsy!” and as Johnny stomps into Mark’s room, enumerating every thing the boy has broken the past week, Mark makes his way towards his best friend.

 

Mark takes the remote to turn the TV off, (oh thank God he can let it rest) allowing silence to take over for a while. Donghyuck can’t look at him, breathing heavily as he badly avoids Mark’s gaze. “What did you came here for? You know your parents would freak if they find out you went h-”

 

“They won’t freak out if you won’t tell them,” Donghyuck cuts in, giving Mark a sharp look and turns away again. 

 

“Hyuck,” Mark calls out, it makes Donghyuck weak. He gives into it too quickly, his eyes rolling to look at his best friend he misses, so, so,  _ so  _ much. 

 

“I know, I know.” Donghyuck shuts his eyes tightly, hand running through his hair. He licks his lips, and flutters his eyes open slowly.

 

And as if things couldn’t get worse, a migraine spreads in Donghyuck’s head, heart pounding in his ears and heat crawls up to his neck. He feels every part of his body get itchy, not wanting to be where he is right now. He shifts in his seat, agitated, letting the photograph that rested on his thigh fall to the floor.

 

Both of them look down at the fallen photograph, panic shooting through the younger’s mind and before Mark could say something, Donghyuck beats him to it and shouts.

 

“Mark!” He screams, a burning hatred for himself blooming in his chest. Mark forgets the photograph and turns to Hyuck with concerned eyes. He kind of regrets doing that but anything to get that thing out of topic.

 

Hyuck takes a deep breath and finally says it. 

 

“We need to talk.”


	6. all of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck tries to make it up as Deadpool after a short and heated argument with Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello brodies!!! need sum of ur help about d ending. i have a lot of shit in mind but i gotta decide whether i write the sad ending or a happy ending. you guys can find me on twitter :( @ eeionej. tell me your thoughts or comment down what you want

“Okay then,” Mark sits up straight, nodding at his best friend to go on. “Shoot.”

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to talk. He’s practiced everything before he went into the apartment—explains why he didn’t get to knock at all. Though, now that he’s actually out here and doing it, this was a tad bit too pressuring that he forgot what he was about to say.

 

He thinks about it for a minute or two — whether Donghyuck or Deadpool should be the one doing the talking. But in the end he knew, it needed to be Donghyuck, and if it wasn’t him, it would just end up as the worst case scenario.

 

It wasn’t easy. The tension was thick in the air that Donghyuck can feel Mark’s anger radiating towards him, he can’t take it. It’s driving him  _ fucking  _ mad.

 

He looks around the room to calm his nerves, foot bouncing along to the silence until he finds a huge photo of him and Mark, framed and hung on the wall by the corner. He doesn’t even think about how he managed to get Johnny to allow him to put it up there, but he just lets himself soften at it.

 

“Is… Is that us from our trip two years ago?” the younger asks. Mark turns to look. He followed the other’s gaze and quickly returns to Hyuck and nods. He remembers that trip all too well, mostly because of that one time his ice cream dropped on the older boy’s shirt.

 

He doesn’t even remember if Mark ever returned that shirt. The boy probably threw it to the side, unclean or never got the chance to return it.

 

“Why do you have it up there?” Donghyuck asks in a tiny voice, one that Mark almost misses but doesn’t - which makes him shrug. “It took more than just convincing to let papa to put it, he just doesn’t like us together.”

 

That made Donghyuck laugh, knowing the sad fact of their families not getting along. He can’t even tell Mark to not follow Johnny’s orders because Johnny’s his only family. He doesn’t want to be selfish, not even if it’s about having Mark to himself freely.

 

Seconds pass and everything goes awkward again, leaving the echoes of Donghyuck’s laughter linger for a few breaths to take in. He knows that they have to address the elephant in the room, but the scenes and dialogues popping into his mind is like a live comic book that makes him want to  _ scream.  _

 

He takes the deepest breath. 

 

“Look, I don’t want to.. fight-argue with you..” Donghyuck stutters out. It comes off as a plead rather than a statement, and the boy auddenly felt like melting through the floorboards.

 

_ Fan-fucking-tastic. _

 

But he seizes the opportunity to look straight into Mark’s eyes to put off some sincerity. “But, I know I haven’t been a great best friend.”

 

There’s a scoff coming from the other boy. “Yeah,” he grumbles. “I don’t even know what I did. You could have told me, Hyuck. So I’m not some stupid loser trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces.”

 

Well, to be fair, Mark’s not the one at fault here. Donghyuck didn’t have to throw such a big tantrum over something so small. For God’s sake, Mark doesn’t know he’s Deadpool! He wants to blame himself, he really does, but Pride always gets ahead of him and makes him shush Mark with a glare.

 

“Listen to my fucking side first, Mark Lee.” That silences the older boy, the look of distaste on his face settled Donghyuck’s heart into uneasiness. 

 

He falls back to his chair, lowering his head as he spoke. “I… heard you say something that just didn’t sound nice and I needed some space-” 

 

“What did I fucking say then?” Donghyuck merely bites his tongue in surprise, his figure jumping just a little from the volume of Mark’s voice. He looked so angry, and this hasn’t happened before.

 

The younger chews on his lower lip, avoiding Mark’s gaze as much as he can and it earns another pained laugh from him. “That’s what you’re good at, Hyuck,” he hears, still not facing his best friend. “You’re so good at dodging your problems and make yourself look innocent.”

 

He clenches his fists, trying so hard not to explode but he snaps his patience at Mark and shouts. “I’m not doing that, Mark! And I never did!” 

 

Seeing his shadow hover over Mark’s face made him tremble. He took his stand nonetheless, waiting for Mark to answer but he just looks at him with blooming hatred. He knows it won’t last long, they can’t hate each other, even if they forced themselves to.

 

“Maybe you should find some time to listen to me rather than acting as if you,” he stabs a finger into Mark’s chest. “You know my entire life way better than I do.” 

 

He collects his things, taking quick steps to the door before he hears Mark speak. “We probably don’t know each other that well then, we fooled ourselves.”

 

There’s short eye contact until they both look away. He dreads the seconds of discomfort surrounding them and Donghyuck finds the courage to open the door and get out.

 

“Stay safe, Hyuck.”

 

He shuts the door behind him and shudders, burying his face into both of his palms. “This is all my fault…” he cries. “This is all… your fault, Hyuck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t really get it.” Jaemin bounces on Donghyuck’s bed higher this time, almost reaching his goal on touching the ceiling, having the time of his life on that bouncy mattress. “You got mad at him for saying something about your alter ego which leads to your argument yesterday and broke off fifteen years worth of friendship?”

 

Donghyuck doesn’t want to say yes but he pouts. “It’s exactly just like that.”

 

Turning back to his laptop, Donghyuck types away to finish his essay, listening to Jaemin sounding almost like Mario with his excitement on the bed.

 

“Just give him some time, Mark has this soft spot for you that he doesn’t have for me,” Jaemin falls on the mattress, catching his breath as he laid still. 

 

“Deadpool means nothing to me!” Donghyuck mocks, rolling his eyes in the process. Jaemin lets out a loud chuckle, even managing to throw a shoe to his friend’s direction, which Donghyuck luckily dodges.

 

“He’s just not careful enough. He doesn’t know who Deadpool is, he shouldn’t have said shit like that! He should be wary about anyone being Deadpool, for real, he could be anyone!” 

 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow once he gets up, smirking at Donghyuck’s words. “Should that really be the reason why he should be careful, Hyuck? Or you’re just thinking about how  _ you _ know he’s Spiderman.” 

 

He’s not going to say Jaemin’s wrong but he isn’t going to say he’s right either. So he turns his chair to go back to his laptop and ignore his friend.

 

Jaemin laughs out loud, shaking his head in Joy. “Come on, Hyuck. You can’t live without Mark… not at this point.” Hyuck only rolls his eyes at that remark. Donghyuck’s a man of his own, he doesn’t need somebody to be his rock.

 

Although, it was long ago that Mark started being Donghyuck’s rock. Taking it back now to let it go as void is going to end up in the collection of Donghyuck’s bad decisions. 

 

(Jaemin clearly takes note of every bad decision he’s made. Gotta be careful before Jaemin uses them for blackmail.)

 

He ran to Mark with every chance and need to. Whenever he got scolded in class and didn’t want to see his parents, Mark always welcomed him with a big hug that felt more like home than his parents’ bad looks at him.

 

His mind goes back to the way Mark’s fingers tread through his hair, humming something calming. Him staring at the bright blue sky as they lay on the grass. Mark risked going home every time, when the sun had already set. Johnny surely tells him off about it when he arrives home but he never gets mad at Hyuck for being the cause of it.

 

All the damn time, Mark risks so much. Just for him, and only him.

 

And that’s why Deadpool risks everything for Spiderman, being able to repay such kindness from a friend puts Donghyuck’s heart to rest. Deadpool was perfect for Spiderman, he just knows he is.

 

It’s all long gone now, thanks to Donghyuck’s stupid decisions. His fault? Yes. But it’s both of their jobs to fix this because if only one mends it, it’s bound to failure.

 

And if Hyuck wants to keep being Mark’s (literal) partner in (defeating) crime, he has to set aside pride for quite a while.

 

“I won’t say you’re right just to avoid boosting your ego,” Hyuck finally talks. He stops typing and lets out an audible sigh. “But I want to fix this. As much as I hate that  _ I  _ mean nothing to him, the actual me probably means better.”

 

Jaemin smiles and shrugs. “The sun’s setting, Hyuckles. I think it’s time to practice your dumb fake voice.”

 

He gazes at the window above his shoulder, the light highlighting the hopeful glint in his eyes. 

 

Stumbling to grab his suit, Hyuck finally lets out a breath he’s been holding in. He hugs his suit and soothes his own nerves. “All will be alright in time,” he mutters, thinking of being in Mark’s tight embrace. “All of it.”

  
  
  
  


“All of it?” Mark— err, Spiderman asks. Hyuck finds it cute how the eyes on his mask widen like real eyes. He shrugs to answer Mark and points to the robbers in the jewelry store.

 

“Pretty stupid of them to do it here,” Hyuck says in an odd deep voice, anything to mask his real voice really. “Like, are they really that dumb? We live here.

 

Mark lets out a chuckle and nods his head to the direction of the store. “Stop ranting about those idiots and just kick their asses,” Mark says. “Come on, those jewels won’t return themselves.”

 

Hyuck tip-toes across the street as Mark swings to the top of the door. He watches as Mark’s figure crawls down to peek from where he’s sticking before he sees Mark’s signal to get inside.

 

As told to do so, Hyuck calmly enters the store, hearing the bell ring upon his entrance. “Whoops,” he says. “Didn’t see that bell over there—” The robbers quickly point their weapons at him, making him raise his arms in [fake] surrender. “Okay, yeah, you got me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry… were you guys busy?”

 

One robber in a bright orange sweatshirt (which Donghyuck thinks is stupid because that’s such an ugly sweatshirt, people will remember that so well.) cocks his head at Hyuck. “Deadpool, huh? Heard you can’t die.”

 

Hyuck scoffs. “Why believe the news? I’m a normal human be-” a shot rings through the room and the bullet drops to the floor in a mocking ring from the gun. He curses the way the bullet popped out of his skin, so much for pretending to be normal.

 

His shoulders drop at the failed act. “Okay, people lie,” he grumbles. “Please, stop acting as if you’re so innocent.”

 

“Get out before we actually kill you.” Brave of the robber to say, lifting up the gun to give Hyuck a better view. Donghyuck crosses his arm at that, pouting behind his mask (the robbers didn’t see but it adds to Hyuck’s acting.)

 

“Spidey, you heard that? They’re making us leave.”

 

The drop of the robbers’ faces was hilarious at the mention of another name, and from behind them comes another clad red figure. “Aw, shucks, really? The party just started guys. We haven’t even played any songs!” 

 

“It’s Spiderman!” They exclaim in horror, both of them love the sound of their cries when one of them pops out. “Hurry and stash them up!” The leader, or as they assume him to be, screams at the rest of the robbers.

 

They hurriedly grab every jewelry in sight and that makes Mark shake his head, webbing up one of the robbers’ hands. “Why the rush? Dance with me, buddy. You’re no fun!”

 

Hyuck makes a beeline towards the control room, hearing a crash from somewhere behind him. Humming happily to himself, he presses every button he’s come to memorize. This is always his favorite part every time they fought criminals. 

 

“Dance party,” he whispers, turning his head slowly to look at a robber, dead in the eye.

 

The first note to the song was followed along with a grunt. Hyuck takes a blunt hit to the robber’s throat, which gives the robber the chance to grab his arm. He smirks at that, allowing his strength to slam the robber’s body to the wall.

 

Mark, who was sticking nearby, snaps his head at Hyuck. “Sorry!” Hyuck shrieks, hissing when he realizes. “Check next time,” was all that Mark says before shooting webs at two of the robbers attempting to escape.

 

He sends a salute before running to slide underneath a red shirt robber by the side. “Shiny!” Hyuck smiles, snatching the jewel. “I’ll take it,” he holds out his fist as if to pay but as the man reaches out for the jewel again, his fist lifts as a punch to the face.

 

“On sale, I guess.” He laughs as he ran.

 

The song ends sooner than they expected, too distracted with the sound of the robbers’ screams and grunts of pain.

 

Mark steps on the orange sweatshirt guy’s back on the ground and grabs the bag of jewelry from his hold. Both of their masks are illuminated by red and blue soon enough, making both of them groan.

 

“How are they always late?” Mark asks, stepping away from the bodies stashed in the middle of the room, hearing one body fall with a loud thud. Donghyuck clicks his tongue before pulling the door open. “Patience is a virtue.”

 

Mark hands the police officer the bag and walks away with Hyuck. “That’s too much patience then.”

 

“Leave them be. At least, we did our job,” Hyuck says, staring straight ahead. “If they’re not late, we won’t be fighting guys with MJ in the background, you know.”

 

Mark bumps his shoulders to Hyuck’s before agreeing. “I like the song you played tonight, maybe link it to me?”

 

“Just search for it,” Hyuck frowns. “I’m sure Google can find it for you.”

 

There’s a moment of silence that falls upon them before Mark sighs to break it. “I’d… I’d ask my best friend but we’re not really in good terms right now,” He merely whispers, tone sounding a bit too upset.

 

“Rough day?” Hyuck asks, turning his head at Mark.

 

Spiderman looks back at him. “Yeah, a really really rough day.”

 


	7. all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, it's nearing its end so i really need help on deciding the ending ;; aside from that, yay!!! quick updates go me <3333 hope you guys are enjoying by far or are hating on me for writing so much angst. happy fourth to the last chapter !

It was the next morning that Donghyuck saw Mark again.

 

Ignoring him made his feet tug himself towards Mark and he does all he can to not let it happen because he’s not allowing himself to. 

 

And even if he knew that he was the one who’s wrong—which was due to the amount of times Renjun and Jeno had smacked him by the arm to remind him of his mistakes—he just can’t apologize.

 

It was the one time he accepts himself at fault, Mark had to screw it up. So fuck it, Donghyuck’s not talking to him, never again, never as Donghyuck again.

 

“You’re gonna keep that up?” Renjun asks through a mouthful of food. He scowls at Renjun’s face before pushing it away, proceeding to reply with a slam of his locker door. “He’s stupid so yes I am.”

 

The other boy scoffs, crumpling the paper that came with his sandwich. “Whatever your problem is, I hope you  _ see  _ that Mark didn’t start this.”

 

Hyuck holds up a hand to shut Renjun up. “I get it, Ron, that’s the eighteenth time this week.”

 

For all the eighteen times he’s heard Renjun call himself stupid, he hears Mark’s voice eighteen times too. The same phrase that had him angry, and the one that has him in tears. Both taunting him in a the most awful of ways.

 

_ Mark doesn’t know you’re Deadpool!  _ Jaemin’s voice exclaims. He hears it whenever he sets his gaze at Mark. He wants them all gone, all the voices that played against his will in his mind.

 

“You deserve hearing it eighteen times and more,” Renjun deadpans, snapping Donghyuck out of his daze. Donghyuck releases a breath, shaking a head while running a hand through his hair. “I’m not apologizing.”

 

He walks to his next class, fishing out his phone along with the earphones Mark gifted him when he broke the ones he initially had. Renjun stares at it before he sighs. “And you’re going to complain you can’t stop thinking about him. You’re using shit he gave you!”

 

“It’s not like I can throw this away,” he grumbles in reply. “It’s all I have right now and it’s a gift, rude of me to do that.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “You get to be reasonable about this but when it comes to the actual problem, you’re dumb.”

 

Makes sense. Donghyuck  _ is  _ dodging the issue in hand, only because he can’t slip up. Everything about the problem with Mark would have him letting his secret out sooner or later and he’s not ready yet, not even if a stab to the chest wouldn’t have him in his grave.

 

He held that fear strongly, the fear of having his mask pulled off of his head without the use of his own hands. It drives him insane to think about it. It’s the only fear the both of them have; both him and Deadpool.

 

“I may seem to be unreasonable about my fight with Mark,” Donghyuck says, plugging his earphones into his phone. “But there are more than just us being loser best friends.”

 

He presses play on his favorite song, hoping his friend would leave him alone to his music. Though, with the help of his luck, Renjun doesn’t stop.

 

Honestly, if it were anyone else, Donghyuck would already have his hand to the person’s lips. He often gave threats to people, looks or words, and it keeps them away as much as Donghyuck wants them to be. But this is Renjun, not only was he a person to stand his ground, but he’s one of the people Hyuck trusts with his entire being.

 

And the question that rung in Donghyuck’s ears makes him turn around to look at Renjun with a stuck breath in the throat.

 

“What more could there be, Hyuck?”

 

Renjun stood, clueless. He wanted to answer him because there were so many answers to tell. There’s more than just friendship and the family feud. There’s more that they don’t see and know at all, and Donghyuck can’t tell.

 

“What do you want to know?” His mouth betrays him the moment his eyes pan to his friend. Renjun’s eyes widen in little surprise, lips opening a little to speak but he doesn’t, clamping them closed moments later.

 

“Forget it.” He hears his favorite song booming into his ears, drowning out the sounds of loud chatter in the hallway, even almost letting Donghyuck miss Renjun when he sees him walking away. 

 

Now, instead of Jaemin and Mark’s voices echoing in the spaces of his brain, it’s Renjun’s. 

 

It annoys him to the edge because it’s a question this time, not a phrase. Each time it came to his train of thought, an answer would pop out as well.

 

What more was there? There’s a lot, and Donghyuck hates that he can’t tell anyone, not even the person involved (Clue: Mark Lee.)

 

Aside from the 15 years of being best friends was the lovingly stares Donghyuck sends to Mark’s way every bright afternoon they shared together after school.

 

The kisses on the cheek that lasted longer than it should, but Mark doesn’t push him away which makes him want to kiss him longer.

 

The photographs taken of the two, stacked neatly in boxes they both hide in the safest corners of their homes. The secret meet-ups caused by the family misunderstanding. The first kiss Donghyuck got back in eighth grade he asked Mark to give him.

 

And the state of being unknown to your own best friend you love so much—romantically and platonically. Because you share the same fear, except you’ve ruined his.

 

There was everything else aside from them being best friends. 

 

Donghyuck kept that kiss as a happy memory in his heart forever, while Mark only kissed him for the sake of experience.

 

“Two sides of a coin,” Hyuck whispers, echoing his Math teacher’s words in front. There was always two sides of the story, and Hyuck won’t be able to let that thought slip past him just like how the others did.

 

Mark’s side is always the heartbreaking one. Fuck him.

 

The bell rings as if on cue, allowing Hyuck to sprint out of the classroom, fuming. He stomped his way to Jaemin, who was already waiting for him outside his previous classroom, startles by the angry look Donghyuck greets him with.

 

“What did I do this time?”

“You lied!”

 

Jaemin’s hands stretch out to put their bodies into good distance, afraid that Donghyuck might do more than just yell into his face. He furrows his eyebrows, letting out sounds to push Hyuck a little farther.

 

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asks, clearly confused. Donghyuck wants to cry, if he hadn’t listened to them then maybe Donghyuck could still face Mark as himself. “I talked to Mark, Jaemin!” He shouts again, startling the older boy in the process.

 

Jaemin doesn’t talk, still standing quite far from Hyuck to reach. He continues to explain himself instead, kneeling to cry. “I tried, Jaemin. But he was mad and he told me even more painful things and I couldn’t handle it!”

 

He tried looking up at his friend but his sight blurred by his tears. He hated being vulnerable but at this rate, it can’t be helped. Losing someone over your smallest mistake felt like a small crack on your window that you can’t fix, Donghyuck hates that so much.

 

“Maybe I was wrong too, maybe the actual me didn’t mean any better than Deadpool did.” He sees the way Jaemin’s eyes dart at him with a look he can’t read. He doesn’t know whether he should continue but his sobs were uncontrollable in the lack of students hearing him.

 

The other boy had enough of hearing him that he knelt down to his height. “Hey, look at me,” Jaemin mumbled, laying a careful hand on Hyuck’s lowered head. “Things may be rough as Donghyuck but try fixing this as… you know…”

 

Donghyuck lets out a bitter laugh at that. “As much as I want to, Deadpool isn’t my fucking key to everything.”

 

“Yeah,” Jaemin says. “But Mark is.”

 

His mouth shuts at what he heard, lifting his head to see a smiling Jaemin. His heart felt lighter and he misses the everyday it felt like that. 

 

“Deadpool means nothing so that’s easier, you see.” Jaemin could be right this time and Hyuck holds onto that tiny bit of hope. He’ll risk it again, that’s why he listens.

  
  
  
  


“You’re stupid.” Mark covers his ears and groans. “C’mon, man, don’t you have anything else to say? Literally anything?”

 

Jeno shrugs, face void of any expression. “I don’t know, I don’t think you’re worth saying anything else to.”

 

Mark lets out a breath from his nose. He’s here just for a project and Jeno’s being undeniably annoying today. He remembers him being that smiley dude at the back of his Science class but that’s what he remembers, not what he’s seeing right now.

 

“What the hell is your problem with me?” Mark asks once Jeno’s back was facing him. He doesn’t like the look Jeno’s sending towards his way so he has to talk a… back. 

 

“Finish the project.” Jeno’s voice was bland, not friendly, not even moving enough to make Mark actually do the project. He proceeds to do the project anyway, huffing while rubbing the glue stick to the cardboard.

 

He can’t avoid the way his blood boils at the sight of Jeno just watching. It’s a group project, which he’s doing alone and that angers him.

 

“Alright,” he slams the cardboard on the ground. “Be honest, stop dodging, and  _ face  _ me.” Mark grits his teeth in annoyance, resisting the urge to grab Jeno’s hair and pull at a painful length.

 

“What is your problem?!” Mark yells.

 

He didn’t like what he received.

 

“What is your problem with Hyuck?” Jeno throws back, blank face slowly contorting into one that mirrored Mark’s annoyance.

 

“Couldn’t you accept an explanation?” Jeno goes on with his rant. “You’re too selfish, Mark. Hyuck was apologizing, for the first time in his life! And you what?” He gestures to Mark on the ground, eyebrow lifted to get an answer.

 

When Mark doesn’t talk, Jeno smirks with a hum. “Right,” he clicks his tongue. “You shut him off, didn’t let him apologize. Asshole move, really, congratulations.”

 

Mark’s unmoving from where he sat, speechless from what Jeno had uttered. After all, Jeno mentioned his every mistake in one sitting. He can’t do anything about that.

 

When Mark hears the faint sound of rap music and nothing else in the room, flashbacks come flooding in endlessly. He sees Hyuck and only Hyuck, it puts him to tears.

 

_ “That’s not how you put on a tie, dumbo.” Mark turns around to see Donghyuck in the doorway, well dressed unlike Mark. He looks down at his poorly done tie before he feels Donghyuck’s fingers tug at both ends to re-do it. _

 

_ He watches Hyuck do his work, tracing his features with his eyes and gets caught looking by Hyuck himself. He hears him giggling at the same time when the heat crawls up to his face. _

 

_ Donghyuck is beautiful, Mark knows that from every part of Donghyuck’s face he’s memorized. Maybe even from the parts he doesn’t know well yet, he can tell how beautiful Hyuck is. _

 

_ “Done,” Hyuck manages to say through giggles. Mark clears his throat and puts a gentle tug at his now neat tie. “Thanks,” was all he says before taking Hyuck’s hand to leave. _

 

_ But before they were out the door, Hyuck’s fingers intertwine with his own and it makes him stop from walking. _

 

_ He looks at Hyuck and smiles. _

 

He finished their project minutes before the sunset. When he shut the door behind him and saw his surroundings becoming tinted orange, Mark makes his way to a nearby dump.

 

Backpack stuck to the wall, clothes messily tossed into it. Mark shoots a web to the building surface and swings.

 

He lands safely on his feet, yet he stumbles upon his landing, already getting swallowed by his sadness to function. He lays on the ground as he lets out loud sobs, knowing that no one was hearing him.

 

He doesn’t even take into account how many hours had he laid there in a waterfall of tears. The next thing he knows was that there was another figure joining him on the cold surface, looking up at the same sky.

 

“Rough day again, Spidey?”

 

Mark chuckles but it doesn’t have a single hint of joy in it, Donghyuck winces at the sound. He sounded tired, that alone answering his question.

 

“A really, really, really rough day, Deadpool.” was Mark’s answer. Lights lit up one by one around them, telling the time of the night that has come. Mark closes his eyes under his mask, not having enough energy to fight tonight.

 

Deadpool lets him rest, assuming from how he hasn’t said anything back after he answered. It was peaceful, like New York wasn’t itself. New York felt harmless, that out there, there wasn’t a Donghyuck to protect.

 

That was what Mark felt.

 

Of course it wasn’t like that. Because amidst his troubles and worries that he was quietly thinking of, was a cry for help, the noise of glass breaking. Mark doesn’t think when him and Deadpool rush to what they heard.

 

“No plan this time? You just wanna wing it?” Mark glances at Deadpool, shaking his head in response. Deadpool looks straight ahead, finding the man holding a gun towards them.

 

Mark isn’t thinking but Deadpool is, and that one thought was that bullets don’t pop out of Mark’s skin. 

 

He hears the man’s gun going off, sending him into panic that he jumps in front Mark in a breath. Though, when the sound of the bullet falling to the floor rings, Mark wasn’t behind him.

 

“What the-” He frantically looks around, finding no trace of Mark anywhere. “Spidey?! Where the fuck did that asshole go?!” Deadpool shouts, conflicted. The man’s screaming behind him, Hyuck leaving him to shoot his back repeatedly to knock himself out.

 

The man gets tired eventually, baffled at the amount of bullets he’s wasted on one person. Hyuck grew tired too and decided to handle the man first.

 

Up in the roof stood Mark with his face in his hands, mask in between his fingers. His tired eyes remain closed as they pour out without him in control of it. 

 

Hyuck could make out a faint thwap from a distance but he doesn’t see anything. At the same time, Mark leaves, not looking back.

 

Donghyuck pulls the mask off, checking every alley and dump he can find, worriedly searching for Mark. 

 

The man was already tied up and ready to be picked up by the police. He spat a bunch of threats towards Hyuck when he twirled him up in knots, tried to wriggle out of the restraints too. 

 

He left immediately to see if Mark had decided to move on with his problems and actually lend a hand, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

And that’s when he realizes Mark had left without a word. Not returning that night, leaving Donghyuck to stare at the lovely New York view on his own in that rooftop they loved so much.

 

The lights didn’t look as lovely without the other presence beside him though. He figured he was only wasting his time and went home.

 

Not even in the morning when Hyuck presented as himself to Johnny in the apartment he’s not allowed to be in. He couldn’t help but frown upon hearing Johnny ask him if he had seen Mark before he could ask.

 

Mark doesn’t come to school either, leaving the table Hyuck used to glance at a lot, empty. 

 

He goes back to the rooftop that night and hoped to catch a glimpse of his best friend. He waited until the sun rose from the building up in front, leaving him no time to prepare for school.

 

He looks behind him before leaving, feeling the familiar tug to his heart at the realization. He’s all alone.

 


	8. nightmare in the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finds out Doc Ock's someone special in Mark's absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is obviously a filler chapter judging from how half assed and short it is. but yeah dont worry, things will get better soon.

Donghyuck watches as a beam of green blasts into something behind him. He shakes his head and jumps on top of a stack of boxes, this warehouse is evidently unorganized, Hyuck dreads it.

 

“Ya missed, dumbo.” He hears his own voice echo throughout the place, taking in from how crowded it is with boxes and scattered rusty tools. He sees a silhouette of one of the men but it isn’t moving.

 

“Say,” Donghyuck starts, carefully walking as he keeps his eyes fixed on the silhouette at the end of the hall. “You guys aren’t working for anyone in particular right? Not Doc Ock or something?”

 

Nobody answered, which Hyuck expected. He’s still walking on top of boxes, nearing the silhouette that stood still, worrying him just a little.

 

“Okay, so you guys aren’t Doc Ock minions, that’s good-”

 

There’s a chuckle that makes Hyuck almost bite his tongue, eyes darting back to the silhouette but it’s gone. He gasps before frantically looking around for it, pulling out a gun.

 

“I’m not a minion, Deadpool.” He squints his eyes to see the silhouette there again, but it’s moving closer, making the pounding in his chest boom louder in his ears. 

 

From the darkness of the hall comes out was Doc Ock, smiling sinisterly towards Hyuck under the dimming light of the warehouse. “Oh shit,” he says under his breath, jumping off the stack to run.

 

“What’s wrong, Deadpool?” he hears Doc Ock’s voice loud and clear, his pounding heart getting worse. He feels something behind him and before he could dodge it, it slams him to the wall and… kind of hurts him too.

 

He looks at the robotic arm on his back, the cold of the metal seeping through his suit. He groans, wriggling himself out of its grasp but of course, it’s fucking stuck.

 

It grabs him entirely this time, lifting him up to the air for Doc Ock to see him clearly. There he is again with that sickening smile, one that never fails to make Donghyuck’s stomach twist in hatred and annoyance.

 

“What makes you think you can face me, huh?” Doc Ock asks, bringing Hyuck closer for him to hear his voice better. “You’re not capable of being a hero yet, Deadpool, no matter how many criminals you’ve put behind bars… they’re not  _ me _ .”

 

Donghyuck looks away, not even trying to pretend he’s listening when he really isn’t. He screams at the hand tightening around his body, it kind of hurt again, it’s making him worried.

 

“What’s this?” He can hear the whirring of the machines from the side, feeling the slightest touch near his face.

 

There’s silence again for a few moments, making Donghyuck want to throw up in fear. That was until Doc Ock talks again, but Donghyuck wishes he hadn’t.

 

He awaits the long minutes of Doc Ock analyzing his mask as if it was his bare skin to view. Donghyuck tilts his head a little farther from the arm’s reach but it had longer length than he assumed.

 

The material was being lifted the moment Hyuck took in a breath. “You look a little…” he hears Doc Ock mutter. Hyuck feels his mask get pulled up carefully from his head, revealing his bruised face to Doc Ock. 

 

“Sad…” He finishes his sentence, the obvious drop in his tone and face puts the boy in uneasiness.

 

“You can’t,” Hyuck heaves out. “Do that!” he drops his head in defeat, afraid he’d have to spend the rest of the day encased in a metal arm.

 

Doc Ock lets him go to his surprise, dropping him to the floor. He hears a soft thud that he knew belonged to his butt hitting the ground first. Doc Ock returns to the shadows, leaving Hyuck annoyed on the ground. “What is it?” Doc Ock’s voice perks up from the darkness. “What do you mean what is it?” Hyuck answers, pulling at the loose strings of his mask.

 

There’s faint whirring from a distance and Taeyong walks out of the blackness, approaching Hyuck with a frown.

 

“What is it that has you sad?” 

 

He didn’t have enough time to process anything. Right in front of him stood Taeyong, the loving father of his best friend that took care of him like a child of his own. But Hyuck knew better, that just seconds ago it was the same person, yet different all at the same time.

 

Seconds ago it was Doc Ock. The person eager to set Spiderman and Deadpool into their graves—or precisely Mark and Donghyuck themselves into their graves.

 

Donghyuck had taken it as a hobby to watch Doc Ock try. Donghyuck won’t die… well for the reason that he can’t.

 

“Why are you asking?” he lets out in a harsh tone, bringing his legs up to his chest, not caring about the many eyes he sees surrounding them.

 

Taeyong sighs, taking a seat beside Donghyuck on the floor. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fight you and Spiderman again,” he laughs out bitterly, gazing at Hyuck with apologizing eyes.

 

Hyuck softly smiles at that before it quickly got replaced by a frown. “You really won’t… he left.”

 

Taeyong stiffens for a few seconds, slowly placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “He left?” Taeyong echoes and Donghyuck nods with teary eyes, falling into his uncle’s embrace.

 

Thinking about where could Mark have went to has him blaming himself of many things. One of them was the idea of being the cause of all of this.

 

He looked at Taeyong first before he spoke. Telling him every detail from how he got sad over the littlest thing into it becoming the biggest problem Donghyuck had to face. It was almost as if everything was going by too quick.

 

But the issue at hand, being Mark going missing, worsens the situation.

 

“Have you tried talking to him?” was Taeyong’s reply, he was busying himself with some pebbles he found on the ground, creating little noise to buzz out some of the tension in the air. Hyuck huffs, wiping away some of his tears. “I tried, he… shouted at me so I shouted back- I know, I know, it wasn’t a great idea to shout at each other.”

 

Taeyong’s shoulders drop along with a sigh that escapes his lips, lifting a hand to use to pet the boy’s head. “You can find him.”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I can’t and I won’t.”

 

Looking for Mark only meant he was ready to face him again. And Donghyuck, for someone at fault, isn’t ready just yet.

 

The thought of Mark alone has him wanting to curl up in a ball and sulk for years on end, while the image of an angry Mark has the hairs on his body standing up. It wasn’t right  _ yet _ .

 

Taeyong’s hand remained on Donghyuck’s head, fingers gently grazing his hair. For a moment, he remembers the times when Donghyuck ran to Jeno’s home when he was upset, Taeyong giving him a warm hug to make him forget.

 

Donghyuck’s parents never cared to begin with so Taeyong stood as the father figure he needed.

 

But something burns in his chest now. Knowing that the hand on his head once tried to kill him.

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck jumps at the sound of the bell ringing.

 

“Waited for Spiderman to come out of the news again?” Renjun asks through laughs, slinging one of his bag’s straps to his shoulder.

 

He rolled his eyes at Renjun’s remark, clearly not helping at the situation. It was one of the few days where Donghyuck lacked sleep and decided to nap in classes.

 

He’s a good student. He listened all the time and got good scores in tests. But of course, he had his let-downs, missing his hours of sleep and having to take them back during a lecture.

 

Jeno lets out a louder laugh. “Or he waited for Mark to reply to one of his texts,” Jeno adds on, grinning from ear to ear as he wiggled in eyebrows to tease.

 

He slams his module shut, feeling shivers run down his spine at the sight of wet pages. “I didn’t wait for anything or anyone,” Donghyuck lies through his teeth, shoving his things into his bag hastily before making his way out of the classroom.

 

It wasn’t worth it. Waiting for Mark to eventually come swinging back to that rooftop and explain his absence wasn’t worth it. It was stupid to hope for it to happen, when Donghyuck had known it wouldn’t.

 

He sat until the sun rose again, leaving him no time to get dressed. He didn’t even shower which had Jeno and Renjun dramatically covering their noses when they get into close proximity.

 

This time wasn’t just Mark anyway, Donghyuck had another reason why he stayed on that rooftop rather than stumbling into his bedroom window.

 

Gazing at the busy New York view allowed him to clear out his busier mind. 

 

Thinking of Taeyong has Donghyuck spacing out several times throughout the day, most especially when Jeno leaves touches on his skin.

 

In his head was Doc Ock, sinister smile darted at an unconscious Spiderman falling in the air. Donghyuck feels his healed bruises come back to remind him of the pain he had back then, jumping without another thought to wrap Mark in his arms and land on the cement in broken bones.

 

Doc Ock didn’t care. He left them both on the ground, Donghyuck shaking Mark to wake. 

 

A nightmare in the day. That’s what they call it.

 

“Hey, Hyuck,” Donghyuck swallows his food, head immediately turning to Jaemin. “Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet and I don’t think that’s much of a thing you do.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Donghyuck faintly replies. The three boys lean in closer to hear him better but he stays quiet for the rest of the lunch break.

 

He didn’t talk at all after that too. Not only were the boys confused but… worried as well. They watched Donghyuck walk out of school in silence, no insult, no shouting, just walking. They made sure they were looking at him hard enough but Donghyuck had to pretend he didn’t notice.

 

(He didn’t turn around as well when they all shouted his name. They all came to the agreement that Hyuck was replaced by a clone and decided to wait for the right day to attack.)

 

It was then that Donghyuck had everything playing in his mind like how it usually did.  The scenes from the other day bothering him in his silence.

 

_ “Not forgiving me is your choice, Donghyuck,” Taeyong mutters, retrieving his arm from the boy’s neck. “But not looking for Mark is your mistake.” _

 

Donghyuck doesn’t look for Mark, just because he doesn’t want to.

 


	9. differentiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Spiderman are always going to be different from each other. And Deadpool was never Donghyuck, but Donghyuck was always Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the LONGEST time i havent updated but heyo here it is. hope you guys dont hate me for the angst :((( uhhhh, i really need help deciding on the ending because we're a couple chapters away from that. also, the flashback in the beginning is important, i'll be tackling that in the upcoming chapter. thank you for waiting and i hope you guys enjoy! feedback will be appreciated :))) also shoutout to my best friend pat for proofreading this for me :D

“Yo baby lion.” 

 

Mark presses his lips into a thin line, alarms went off in his head as he listened to Donghyuck’s footsteps on the grass.

 

The younger boy went to sit down next to him, leaving a hand to rest on Mark’s leg, before he smiled at him and offered him a cookie from his lunch box.

 

Mark looks down at the torn notebook in his hand and decides to hide it. “Look, I…” he tucks the notebook underneath his thigh, making as little sounds he can. “I… didn’t mean to.”

 

Hyuck doesn’t look his way. “I’m sure you didn’t.” 

 

Mark releases the breath he’s been holding back, lips already curving into one of relief. But Donghyuck clicks his tongue. “I want it back though,” he mumbles, lifting a hand up to Mark’s view.

 

Mark didn’t mean to. He knew that the notebook had tons of value even if it’s littered with Hyuck’s messy handwriting. 

 

Photos of them were glued on every page, hearts even decorated some of Mark’s face and Mark wanted to draw little hearts on Hyuck’s cheeks too. He loved it, excited to move to the next set of photos, which is why he probably stole it and brought the notebook home.

 

He knew as well that Donghyuck wouldn’t take long to notice that it was gone. He kept it in his drawer, the area where nobody looks in. 

 

Guilt ripped at Mark’s system, urging him to never return the notebook, probably burn it and convince Donghyuck that there was never a notebook in the first place. But Mark shook his head.  _ “No,”  _ he told himself in his mind.  _ “You’re a big boy now, Mark, you’re 10 years old.” _

 

He retrieves the notebook from under his thigh, plucking out the pieces of grass that got stuck to it before carefully placing it on his best friend’s hand.

 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck merely whispers. From the side of his face, he can feel Mark’s stare. But he can care less, gazing at the pages of the notebook… even if they were torn from the fight earlier.

 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Donghyuck smiles and bumps his best friend’s shoulder. “I’m not. I can’t be mad at you even if I wanted to.”

 

Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand in his and smiles.

 

“Ever.”

  
  
  
  
  


Three days was alright. Donghyuck can go through three days without hearing anything from Mark. It was only a few sleepless nights and a couple of detention slips. He thought to himself that it wasn’t so bad. That finding out about Doc Ock being somebody  _ influential  _ in their lives was okay.

 

That was still stupid. Donghyuck couldn’t bare the thought of being with the son of the person who had tried killing him a handful amount of times and left Jeno alone during break times.

 

He resorted into sleeping in the library, but saying sleeping would be, of course, lying. 

 

Can Hyuck admit that he’s been crying? Maybe not yet.

 

He’s gotten a little beaten up more than usual, but he’s unfazed since physical pain wasn’t a thing he’s grown accustomed to. He’d thrown some guys behind bars, others managed to slip past him but again, it’s nothing.

 

Three days pulled at Donghyuck’s patience and everyone can see that it’s bad. That’s why when Mark’s absence had officially struck at two weeks, no one’s surprised that Donghyuck looks like complete  _ shit. _

 

Eventually, he stopped going to school rather than skipping most periods. He ran out of dumb excuses to tell to his teachers, anyway, already getting sick of having to lie all the time. 

 

He’s gotten tired of staring at the empty chair that Mark used to sit in. He didn’t like the way his day ended without Mark teasing him for pretending to listen in class or how Mark would laugh too loud to get everyone’s attention diverted to the both of them.

 

Jeno had been trying to get him to sit together during lunch but unfortunately, Donghyuck still couldn’t look at his face. Every time he did he could see Doc Ock’s sickening smile, it gets worse by time.

 

Throwing away his pride was the hardest yet best thing he had done that week. His pride was already wrecked and useless by then as well so it didn’t take long for him to get rid of it.

 

Putting his walls low was a risk he should’ve taken a long time ago. He built it up too high that Mark decided to just leave it. And now all Donghyuck has are regrets.

 

Renjun had brought to his attention once that Donghyuck was looking worse than usual. (He gave him an eye roll and a sarcastic thanks but Renjun worriedly gazed at him before he gaped. “No,” Renjun uttered. “I’m being serious.”)

 

The next was Jaemin, who originally came by to ask him about what was going on with him and Jeno. That immediately changed when Jaemin found him crying by the door to the Science lab. 

 

He brought him to his father, who happens to be the sweetest person alive for making Donghyuck tea. “I hope you’re okay,” Yuta pats his thigh. Donghyuck wished he could say something but he could barely muster a smile through his quivering lips and awful coughing.

 

Yuta didn’t even want to let him go home. It took almost all of Donghyuck’s persuasion skills to insist on wanting to be asleep on his own bed, which led to Yuta driving him home.

 

Jaemin pestered him with a lot of questions once he stepped into his room, but Donghyuck shut him off with a goodnight, not wanting to talk about anything at all.

 

Donghyuck presses his back against the door. “You really fucked it up big time,” Donghyuck chuckles bitterly, tracing shapes on his knee. He wraps his arms around his legs, burying his face in them. He listens to the sounds that the night gave, his heartbeat slowing down a little. 

 

He knew by then that he’s ready. And he has to make everything right.

 

Donghyuck hears glass smashing, making him scramble to get up and open up his closet. “Hey there buddy,” Donghyuck mutters, taking hold of the suit. “I know you’re tired but we have to do this.” He turns his gaze towards the window and gulps. 

 

“Because that dude might be out there again.”

 

He pushes the window open, resting on its frame for quite a while. It wasn’t too late to back down on this, because even he isn’t sure if it would turn out for the best--much yet for it to be worth sneaking out late at night. Donghyuck had a store to save too which was a lot more work if Mark still happens to not appear.

 

_ Right.  _ Donghyuck pouts, Mark could still not be around and that only meant if he didn’t do this, that store is most likely met with a remarkable amount of money stolen. It wasn’t too late to back down but Donghyuck can’t back down.

 

(He remembers when he told Mark before that ‘not’ dying had a price to pay. He didn’t know that Mark leaving him alone would be that price. Fuck.)

 

Arriving at the scene gave him a headache. Finding those big ass wings made Donghyuck groan. Of course it had to be this stupid guy again, always,  _ always,  _ making his entrance grand when he does crime. There’s a tremendous amount of shattered glass inside and outside of the store and knowing full well that after [not] capturing Vulture, Deadpool will be left with sweeping duty.

 

“Come on, man!” Deadpool exclaims, fists balled on his sides. “Can’t you make less of a mess next time? I’m tired of cleaning up.”

 

Vulture continues to rummage through the numerous items, loudly as well that makes Deadpool shake his head. Whoever this guy is, he’s just not fit for the job, or that’s what Donghyuck thinks. “What are you looking for anyway? Want me to help you?” He leans closer, keeping safe distance.

 

Donghyuck had a special talent to talk anyone’s ears off, and at most it works on a lot of the bad guys they’ve fought for the past months. He’s really proud of it, even if Mark doesn’t quite like the strategy of pissing the bad guy first before beating the shit out of them. His partner had mentioned before that it’s dangerous to use his talking as bait for most of their plans, Donghyuck can only brush them off.

 

Oh that’s Mark alright. He forgets every important detail, even Deadpool’s.

 

“If you’re looking for something important, I don’t think you’ll find it…” He turns left and right, finding no other figure in the shadows or what, he sighs at that. “Not at this hour. Trust me, I’ve tri-”

 

Vulture grits his teeth in annoyance, thingamajig--or,  _ err,  _ is that some kind of alien gun? Ugh, Donghyuck doesn’t have time to debate on that, staring intently at whatever it is that’s pointed at him. He’s sure he won’t fall to his death with this but that definitely won’t tickle.

 

“I see that you came alone. Going solo?” If Donghyuck hadn’t mentioned before how awfully deep this guy’s voice is, now you know. Donghyuck takes a step back, for the first time in his life he actually feared a threat. “What? Got nothing to say? Cat your tongue, huh.”

 

Donghyuck audibly swallows the lump forming in his throat. Maybe if Vulture doesn’t like messing with shit, he would have a perfect comeback to this asshole. But in this case, he shouldn’t say a thing.

 

He remembers seeing Vulture’s finger on the trigger before a string of white appears to block it. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, following the string--or what looks like a web--to where it led.

 

“I’m pretty sure the spider got his tongue.” Tugging at his web, Spiderman takes hold of the weapon. “You don’t deserve this either, where’d you get this?” 

 

Spiderman throws the weapon at Donghyuck, making the boy tumbling in an attempt to catch it. Awkwardly holding up the gun, Donghyuck watches Spiderman’s every move intently. There’s a variety of thoughts in his head, one of them being the thought of what state could Mark be in while wearing that suit.

 

He could be restless as fuck, forcing himself to fight Vulture just because Donghyuck wasn’t  _ too  _ capable on fighting him alone. “Deadpool!” Donghyuck immediately turns to the voice, seeing Mark struggle to keep Vulture in his grasp. “Hurry up, this might be the first time we actually capture him!”

 

Mark ties Vulture’s hands together, successfully dodging every sudden attack. “You stay there,” Spiderman points at Vulture, lending Deadpool the knife. “I’m calling the police, make sure he doesn’t escape.” Mark treads out of the store, avoiding how Donghyuck’s gaze are close to burning holes through his suit. (God, he hopes he doesn’t because this suit was crafted in Tony Stark’s grace and boy, it didn’t cost money.)

 

Donghyuck stood a few feet away from Mark, which was good because Donghyuck can finally recollect himself, without the other’s presence having to taunt him of everything he’s done bad. He’s here now, everything’s going according to plan.

  
  
  
  
  


The wind blows harder than the last time they were together, it brings shivers to both their bodies. Neither of them are willing to move away from where they are though, and it brought a flash of memories to Donghyuck’s head.

 

Because the first time they met as superheroes, they were doing the exact same thing. Wasting time together.

 

Mark pulls at his mask from his head, revealing his bruised face to Deadpool with a frown. He glances at Deadpool before he quickly turns back to the New York view, opening his mouth to talk. “I’m guessing you want an explanation.”

 

They look at each other now, Mark’s stare still the same; attempting to look through that mask, he always did that, because the identity behind that mask remains a question mark that he’s dying to satiate.

 

“I don’t want one,” Donghyuck replies with the fake voice, the one he’s been fooling Mark with for months. He looks down at his empty hands, guilty of not being able to pull off the fabric like the latter. “I need one.”

 

“Well,” Mark heaves out. “I needed to differentiate… you know. Mark from Spiderman because,” he hears him let out another breath, one that made him think that the other boy was holding back a cry. It took him Mark wiping his cheek with his hand to find out he was right. 

 

“Because I don’t know who went wrong. Mark… he… he hurt his best friend and he doesn’t know how or why and- Spidey, he’s just… he wants to give up you know. All this,” Mark gestures to New York, a small smile on his face. “He did this, just so he could protect his best friend but he still managed to screw it up.”

 

The sobbing comes at long last, rendering the other boy no power to talk. Donghyuck doesn’t even want to lay a hand on him, he doesn’t know whether it will wreck him further or stitch him all up.

 

“I love my best friend… my uncle… I kept this secret for so long because I knew that their knowledge would deliver them to harm’s way and I didn’t want that.” Mark sniffles after every sentence, pulling his legs close to hug them. “But I lost my best friend because of this stupid superhero job. I wish I could tell him, I wish he could tell me what did I do but I… something tells me it has to do with this!”

 

Held up in the sky was the Spiderman mask. Seeing that mask brought joy and relief to a hell ton of people, including Donghyuck, himself. There was no way to explain the feelings once you see Spiderman in the midst of trouble. It hurt to know that he hated it, while everyone else loved it.

 

Mark’s fists tighten around the fabric, enough to leave the mask with wrinkles and he throws it to the cement, tears cascading down continuously his scratched and bloody cheeks. 

 

“You always made it better.” The wind blew on Mark’s dark hair, his figure crouched into a ball from a distance. Donghyuck can’t do anything else but to watch, afraid that whatever he does may leave damage that’s worse than the last one he had left. So he remains quiet, and dreads to listen to everything Mark cries out.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s vague,” Mark chuckles, turning slightly to see the maroon cladded boy. “But to explain it better… I like you. I know that’s stupid because I don’t know who you are and you could be some dad that has a family and stuff but-”

 

Donghyuck debates to intervene. The angel on his shoulder whispered to him that he shouldn’t, but the devil on the other begged for him to. “I-I’m not…” was all he manages to croak out and it elicits a smile from the other.

 

“And about your friend… maybe you said something, you just didn’t think it would offend him and all…” Mark shakes his head. “If it was then I hoped he told me before. I always understood, Hyuck, I would never throw him off and I’d apologize so fast because I’m scared.”

 

“Hurting him was one thing,” Mark chuckles dryly. “Losing him was far too much.”

 

Donghyuck’s mind was running wild. He wanted to yell so much, tell Mark that it was his fault not Mark’s and he didn’t have to blame himself so much. But that was a big risk held above Donghyuck’s head, if he did it, it would collapse.

 

“Then what do you want him to do?” That came out rather angrily than Donghyuck had practiced in his head. He bit his tongue, cursing himself for even talking out loud. Mark lifts his head from his legs, words caught up in his throat. “I…” he trails off. “I don’t know.”

 

Everything told him it was wrong, that it would only bring him back to phase 1 and that was behind of all the things Donghyuck wants. But he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he shouts. “What the fuck do you want then, Mark?!” 

 

Mark sat still in his place, surprised. That’s when Donghyuck realizes he had forgotten to deepen his voice. Mark’s surprise didn’t last long to add to the situation, and he yells back. “I want a reason, Deadpool! I want to know why he got mad, I want to kn-”

 

His fingers were already at the top of his head when the second thoughts came dawning at him. Once he pulls it off, there was no longer space left for him to run off.

 

_ But, fuck it. _

 

Donghyuck feels the air meet the skin on his face, instantly feeling the regret dawn at him as he sees Mark’s eyes widen slowly. “Here’s the reason. This  _ is  _ the reason,” Donghyuck mumbles, throwing his head back as an attempt to ease the incoming migraine.

 

“I mean nothing, Mark. I meant nothing to you!” He licks his lips, hating the rough bumps his tongue runs across. He gestures at Mark angrily, no scratch that,  _ furiously.  _ “Do you know how hard it is?! To be with you while that thought followed me with every moment of my life I spend with you? Do you?!”

 

When Mark only shakes his head to disagree, Donghyuck cries out. “Well, it’s fucking hard, Mark. Because I tried to see if I, Donghyuck, meant better.” He doesn’t know whether to look at Mark or avoid his gaze, because he’s witnessing every move he does, it angers him further. “You wanna know what I found out?” 

 

He catches his breath, preparing himself to shout again, this time pointing at the culprit. “I was wrong! I was wrong, Mark! I tried reassuring myself because, because…  Deadpool was never Donghyuck and that’s so fucking funny.”

 

He turns to Mark one more time before slamming the mask to the cement beside Mark’s. “But Donghyuck…” He tugs at strands of his hair, keeping himself on his feet. “He’s always going to be Deadpool, whether you knew that or not.” He falls on his ass, pain shooting through his back but he can care less, he heals when he breathes anyway.

 

“I had to hear it from you, Mark. I don’t care if it’s some dumb excuse to make Jaemin feel better, you shouldn’t have,” he hiccups, wiping at his tears roughly. “You shouldn’t have said that!”

 

Donghyuck looks at the height from where they are and takes in as much breath as he can. “If it makes you feel worse, then I wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you too…” and with that Donghyuck jumps off, leaving Mark in the cold wind.

 

He doesn’t look back and Mark doesn’t watch him leave. 

  
  



	10. realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark have had quite deep realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone~ i hope no one minds if i end it here. i dont really like this fic and i think it's just one shitpile but if you like it then it would be an honor to be one to bring you happiness thru writing... though if you didnt like it, im 100% with you and i completely understand why.
> 
> thank you for getting this far and i hope you all dont hate me for the cliffhange! mwa

“Donghyuck, come on. You’ve been watching that drama all day, go out with me and dad at least!” Jaemin whines from the doorway.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, tossing to the other side of the bed so he isn’t facing Jaemin--who is all dressed up and ready to leave the house. Donghyuck has only been here for three days but Jaemin and Yuta never not go out of their house. He’s starting to think his family don’t have the sense of fun, well he isn’t wrong.

 

Speaking of family, Donghyuck hasn’t seen his in a while.

 

After leaving Mark that night, Donghyuck trudged towards the home he’s come to memorize by heart, with tears flowing down his cheeks in an endless trail. Jaemin couldn’t get himself to hate Hyuck when he had opened the door at midnight, especially when his best friend was crying  _ so much _ .

 

Well, there went Jaemin’s long awaited 12 hour slumber that he even told Yuta about--he reminded him to not wake him up because Jaemin did a lot of effort for this week to finish projects and the like, and it drained him. He stayed up, listening to Donghyuck let out his heart in a poetic--pathetic way, he hated the way he sounded but he wouldn’t survive if he didn’t let them out.

 

It was, and noticeably was, a sleepless night.

 

Despite of not getting a wink of sleep, Jaemin still had energy left to pull Donghyuck to a hug, shushing his friend’s loud sobs that ripped at not only his heart, but Yuta’s as well--being brought into the situation since he treated Donghyuck like a child of his own.

 

He told Jaemin and Yuta every single thing that happened, including the words that Mark had said, striking him at the most terrible of ways. There was an image of Mark in his head that brought an incurable pounding, he wanted to cry more because of it but Yuta had given the kitchen enough visits that he grew afraid of being a bigger burden.

 

After a long storytelling and about thirteen empty glasses, and one glass halfway drank, Jaemin and Donghyuck were passed out on the floor and couch respectively. Yuta left kisses on their foreheads before heading to work, hardly had any sleep himself. 

 

The next day, Jaemin and Yuta went out to the mall to get those smoothies people have been gushing about in the internet. They asked if Donghyuck wanted to come but they were answered with a sad smile and the sounds of the drama he’s been binge-watching the night before. 

 

They went home to him still watching and with their leftovers’ wrappings on the coffee table. Jaemin couldn’t quite put a finger on what they had accepted into their home, and he stares at Donghyuck with an odd look as he passed by.

 

Then the next, they were going out again. Jaemin was slipping his foot into his shoe when he asks Hyuck if he’s in the mood to go with them. Donghyuck only watched him put on both shoes, shrugging. Jaemin looks at Donghyuck above his shoulder as he shut the door behind him, groaning inwardly before running up to his dad.

 

As predicted, Donghyuck had finished up the tissues when they pushed the door open. He cried over a character death, to which Jaemin thinks is fucking convenient, and apologized for their tissues running out. (Yuta sent a shit eating grin, saying it was fine before spinning to his heel to whisper at Jaemin to buy a new roll.)

 

Today, Donghyuck’s still in his bed--or the guest room’s bed, but Donghyuck had already claimed this room to himself and he calls it his room even though Jaemin is correcting him everytime he does--watching that drama that neither Jaemin nor Yuta could see what good it has. He remembers how Yuta scowled after a kissing scene, commenting on how fake it looked but Donghyuck didn’t say anything and watched intently.

 

“Are you not going to talk to me?” the end of the bed dips as Jaemin spoke, earning Donghyuck’s attention when he sits up with his lips thinly pressed into a line. “I am,” was all he replies, sounding tired.

 

“Nice outfit,” he mutters, massaging his head to ease the pounding from three nights ago; he was right when he knew it wouldn’t leave, it’s been three days but it’s still here. Jaemin mumbles back a thanks before looking at the door to see Yuta peeking his head at them. 

 

His father mouths out ‘is he coming?’ to which Jaemin shrugs at, and Yuta sighs inaudibly, walking away from the guest room.

 

When Jaemin turns back to Hyuck, he finds him looking down at his phone. But instead of finding the drama playing on that small screen in his hands, he sees a photo of someone familiar, not able to make out who it is upside-down.

 

Within those moments, Jaemin couldn’t find the will to tear his friend apart from staring. He could hear Hyuck’s smile through his breaths and at some point, that smile seemed pained.

 

He looks up at Jaemin, smile disappearing. “Can I tell you a secret?” He says, and it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Jaemin nods anyway, shifting in his seat so he’s comfortable.

 

Something in Mark’s smile in that photo made Donghyuck want to run back to him and apologize for snapping. They were right, everyone was right. He was only overreacting because Mark  _ had  _ an explanation and he didn’t listen, he was the one that was wrong, he broke Mark’s heart and  _ for what? _

 

The glint in Donghyuck’s eyes change when he opens his mouth to talk. “I fell in love with Mark when I was 10 and he was 11.”

 

Jaemin’s brows get pulled together, confusion on his face with a stilling smile. He knows that, Donghyuck had told him that a bunch of times, along with stories of the things they experienced together. He doesn’t say anything though, waiting for Donghyuck to continue.

 

He does, his breath shaking. “I know I said that I fell for him because of how beautiful he looked while he laughed heartily at something stupid I told him that day, sunflowers surrounding the both of us which added to that but that’s not the real reason.”

 

Donghyuck remembers the rows and columns of sunflowers, the way Mark carefully steps around, looking for a spot for them to sit on. The grass pricked at their skin as they talked about what their favorite juice flavor is.

 

Mark had said he loved watermelon. Donghyuck almost said he loved him… if he hadn’t caught up on what they were truly talking about.

 

Because over the stupid slip-up Donghyuck had done, and how Mark was laughing ever so cutely under the setting sun and beside the bright sunflowers. Donghyuck had a realization dawn at him that this person in front of him, sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, was the person he could trust with his entirety.

 

That Mark Lee was the only person that would ask him how his day went, and even if stress was leaving a headache, Mark could help him with it. And that no matter how big the secret he had told him, Mark wouldn’t tell it to anyone else, and that Mark was going to be the only person he’ll trust with his pain and unknown doings.

 

Only Mark would hold his hand when he’s about to face his fears, reassuring him that after all that, he’d still be going home to Mark and he would tell him how proud he is of him. The only person he will trust with his fears--they eventually disappear with Mark around.

 

Everything led to trust, making Donghyuck smile at Mark, grabbing both of his hands as he stared at him with curious eyes. “I fell in love with him because I trusted my heart to him that day,” Donghyuck swallows the lump in his throat, already falling down the pit of his stomach, gone forever.

 

Ever since that day, Donghyuck would look at Mark with that shine in his eyes that he didn’t have when he looked at others. He would hold Mark’s hand tighter than the way he does to his friends, uttering under his breath something about being afraid to lose Mark.

 

Mark pretends to not hear those things he murmurs, but he wouldn’t be able to hide that grin that fights its way to his lips every time.

 

Even in those after hours where Mark held a gaze intense towards Deadpool. If he was allowed to never let go of those red-covered fingers intertwined in his own maroon-covered ones, he really would never let go. 

 

Jaemin’s hand on his ankle brought him back to reality, pulling him out of the flash flood of every memory him and Mark had went through unitedly. “Hyuck,” he calls out softly, “come with me and dad. I know just where to bring you.”

 

He nods once and then suddenly he’s inside their car, shaking his head furiously at Jaemin with a pout on his lips. Jaemin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with a hand on his hip. Donghyuck had locked the door on both of his sides, refusing every offer Yuta and Jaemin had given him.

 

The car was parked outside of Mark’s apartment complex, and to make things worse, Yuta had already called Johnny to check if Mark was home- to which he is, making Donghyuck melt into his seat. “You look stupid.” Jaemin blatantly remarks, gesturing to him inside the car.

 

“I’m still not getting out there,” Donghyuck snarls. Jaemin attempts to pull the door open but Donghyuck hauls it to himself, not allowing the door to budge. “No, nuh uh, nada!” Donghyuck shouts with each drag Jaemin tried to do.

 

The latter gives up with a huff, sending his bangs flying in directions before falling back to his forehead. “I’m trying to help you!” Jaemin seethes, emphasizing on the word ‘help’ to faze Hyuck. But to no avail, the boy is sinking into where he sat, shaking his head as he slowly spiraled down.

 

“Dad!” Jaemin stomps, whining like a little kid. Yuta’s shoulders drop before standing up to make his way to the car. “Hyuck?” He knocks on the windows with his knuckles, the hammering louder than usual. “Come on, bud, your friend is waiting for you upstairs.”

 

_ God,  _ Donghyuck wishes he hadn’t told Jaemin anything. He would say no to anything Jaemin would say but his dad? That’s a whole new story.

 

He lifts his head a little to show Yuta his eyes, and he returned them with pleading ones that Donghyuck couldn’t turn down. In seconds, Jaemin hears the car door click open and he sees Donghyuck dragging his feet towards him, clinging tightly to his best friend’s arm.

 

“Hyuck!” Jaemin whines once again, shaking his grip off. “Stop acting like a child, that’s my job!”

 

He doesn’t know where to start. There’s definitely a lot to discuss when he goes up to Mark. Why did he cry over such a small thing? Why did he leave him there? Why did he confess his feelings like that? And a lot more. He traces all those floors of the building with his eyes, landing on the one Mark lived on with his sight darkening.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he cries out, dropping his gaze to his feet. Jaemin stops wagging his arm and proceeds to rip Donghyuck’s hands off, “Hyuck, you’ve stalled enough. You’re really going to let another opportunity go just because you’re scared?!”

 

He tries to shut his eyes but no matter what he does, he hears Mark’s voice scolding him instead of Jaemin’s. He can’t dodge this one, not this one.

 

Jaemin almost falls face flat when Donghyuck lets go, a product of failing to pry off his arms, and Yuta was quick to catch his son as they watch Donghyuck march into the lobby of the complex.

 

He turns to them one last time before Jaemin decides to ruin the moment. “Coward! Just go in!”

 

He groans and walks up to the elevator, pressing the button going up. He pulls out his phone, asking Jaemin if they’ll leave and the boy replies half a minute later to tell him they’ll be waiting for him in front of the complex. At least he has some people to run back to if this all backfires.

 

Hearing the usual ding of the elevator and the number flashed in a faded red display. He steps out, pace awfully slow. From where he is, he could already hear Johnny and Mark’s voices yelling at each other. He strolls faster now with the sudden confidence that surges into his system, being met with the ran down door he used to see all the time.

 

It’s been quite some time since Donghyuck had last paid a visit. He wouldn’t like the homesickness but it’s the price he has to pay.

 

He clears his throat, pressing the doorbell once to hear Johnny tell Mark to get it. They argue for a minute before he presses the doorbell again, making Mark yell a ‘just a minute!’ and he hears light footsteps come forward.

 

The lock clicks and the light pours out from the apartment and onto Donghyuck’s face. The first thing he sees was Mark beaming at him with his small voice softly telling him to come in.

 

Donghyuck refused to come in. He peers at him with teary eyes, “no, I don’t want to.” 

 

Mark, who had already moved aside to give Hyuck space to enter, shuffles back to where he was to gape at Hyuck, confused. “What?” He cocks his head to the side, something that makes Hyuck want to coo. His hand unhurriedly comes up to his view, gently placing it on top of Mark’s before its grabbing onto it to pull him out.

 

“Wh- Hyuckie, what are you doing?” Hyuck takes the courtesy to shut the door, turning to Mark with a frown still on his mouth. “Hey-” 

 

“Mark, hush.” Donghyuck squeezes Mark’s hand, shutting the older boy up as Donghyuck squeezes it further. He’s unsure on what to say first, the pressure only coming in when he sees Mark in front of him. He chews on his bottom lip, at loss for words at the sight of the fresh bruise on Mark’s cheek.

 

Gently sliding a finger across it, Mark winces at him, taking hold of the hand that lingered on his cheek. “Hyuckie…” Mark says through his teeth, urging the boy to begin talking but Donghyuck takes the opportunity to grab Mark’s other hand while it was holding his. 

 

There was solid silence, nearly deafening. Mark wanted to nudge Hyuck into speaking but he figured the boy needed some space to arrange them, so he stood motionless. 

 

The first words that Donghyuck managed to choke out were, “I’m sorry.”

 

If he were being honest, Mark had expected that. He wasn’t mad and Hyuck didn’t owe him an apology or an explanation, but he knew Hyuck would do it nevertheless. 

 

“I’m really sorry I overreacted. I know how much I mean to you,” he feels something wet on his cheeks, and he wipes it with the back of his hand, not realizing he was already crying. He laughs bitterly, looking up at Mark. “I’m so stupid, yeah. I’m your best friend, of course I would mean something-- not nothing, I’d never mean nothing!”

 

“Look, I’d take it if you don’t want to be friends anymore.” Donghyuck held his hands up, letting go of Mark’s hands for a brief moment before eagerly reaching out to clutch at them once again. “Like…” he sniffs, “who would want to be best friends with the biggest drama queen, am I right?”

 

When Donghyuck doesn’t hear Mark chuckling along with him, he stops. 

 

“I’m sorry too…” he mumbles, head low to avoid Mark. “For what?” he hears Mark speak up after awhile. Hyuck swallows, sniffing repeatedly in hopes to stop crying. He looks up abruptly, not liking the way Mark’s eyes looked at him with worry. “For leaving you like that, after confessing and-”

 

Mark thought he’d go insane. Once Donghyuck’s face finally came up to his view, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, not willing to listen to his explanation because he shouldn’t have one in the first place.  _ Fuck it,  _ Mark said in his head and without thinking, he leans down and presses a kiss onto Donghyuck’s lips.

 

It doesn’t register to Donghyuck yet, he stiffened when Mark lunged in. His head spun as Mark kept himself there, finding comfort in the kiss and without thinking as well, Donghyuck kissed back.

 

_ Fucking hell,  _ Donghyuck had never felt anything better than that. Pulling apart to catch some breath, Mark giggles, leaning in again to kiss him another time, and another, and another. God, he couldn’t stop it.

 

Mark was the first one to pull Hyuck closer, taking notice of how he has to take on the initiative. He pulls him closer, and closer, there was no other way Hyuck could be any closer but he still pulls him in, growing addicted quick. Letting go wasn’t even part of his options, Mark wanted to stay there.

 

And so they did, they stayed like that for minutes until Donghyuck parts away to take a rest. “Fuck,” he breathes heavily, hand going up to play with Mark’s hair. He stares at Mark with all the feelings he kept inside for years, tears pouring out for joy this time around.

 

“Why are you crying again?” Mark asks in between snickers, wrapping an arm around his waist to free a hand and wipe his tears. Hyuck laughs as well, connecting their foreheads. “I’m so happy, Mark.”

 

Embracing Hyuck with both arms, Mark hums, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I am too, Hyuckie, so you should stop crying.” Donghyuck grins widely at that, burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. “I’m guessing you’re not mad?”

 

Mark groans playfully, “Would I kiss you if I was?” Donghyuck hums to say yes. “You know in those dramas where they fight and the character kisses their partner in anger?” 

 

He rolls his eyes, holding back the urge to flick his best friend’s forehead. “Hyuckie, this isn’t some drama,” he watches as Hyuck lifts his head back up to look at him and he sticks his tongue out to make the boy smile. “I wasn’t mad at you and you didn’t have to say sorry for anything. I understood you that night, I only wanted to see if you were alright but from the looks of it,” he examines his face, “you are.”

 

“Look, both of was wrong and we already did what we had to do that night.” Hyuck feels Mark’s fingers take his fingers into the gaps between them, intertwining carefully before Mark lifts their hands up to his lips, pecking the back of Donghyuck’s hand. 

 

He lands his gaze on their holding hands, convinced that this is no longer a dream. “When you told me you were in love with me, I had a big realization… and then I knew I felt the same.”

 

And as they swayed gently to nothing, Mark reminisces. That when he didn’t raise his head to watch Hyuck leave, he felt a variety of emotions and memories came flashing in his head one by one. 

 

Deadpool was oddly familiar. From the laughter, the humor and the hunch he sends off to Mark--they were all so oddly familiar that Mark was itching to find out why. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach every time he heard Deadpool talk, and when Donghyuck bickers with him the next morning.

 

He knew by then that it wasn’t Deadpool that he fell in love with. It was Donghyuck.

 

Because it’s true that Deadpool was never Donghyuck, his best friend never dodged bullets or danced to Michael Jackson songs on top of criminals. But Donghyuck was always Deadpool, they had the same jokes, same thinking, same strategies. It was right to say  _ Donghyuck is Deadpool,  _ and it was also right to say Mark is in love with Donghyuck.

 

Something in between the maroon cladded figure kicking a bad guy in the groin and Donghyuck throwing a paper airplane during class clicked in Mark’s brain like a bottle cap popping open. 

 

It was him all along.

 

“I didn’t get to tell you because you didn’t even give me the chance to stop you,” Mark continued, still swaying in the buzz of silence with Hyuck in his arms. Honestly? This felt better than finding your soulmate in fighting crime.

 

Spiderman felt joy, wanting to get used to late nights on the rooftop with another masked hero. He believed the man beside him was his soulmate, all that cliche bullshit he’s heard from Ant Man--who found Wasp and married her soon after--and Jeno, who didn’t really like addressing himself as Spiderman but proceeded to tell him that he found his soulmate after meeting Jaemin. 

 

(Jaemin and Jeno webbed through New York the other night and decided to cut the chase and confess. Jeno excitedly told Mark just a couple of hours before this and he can’t say that he wasn’t jealous.)

 

“Are we done here?” Mark asks, letting go of Hyuck’s hand to tuck a few strands of his hair behind his ear. Hyuck kisses Mark one last time, preparing himself to let go until he gasps and widens his eyes in shock, pulling from Mark in haste. “Wait, one question,” he perks up immediately. 

 

He hums, confident to know every answer to Hyuck’s questions but apparently, this one blows him off of his stand and he doesn’t get to form any words when Donghyuck asks.

 

“What are we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to enlighten you guys, yes, Jeno is Miles Morales and Jaemin is Gwen Stacy. you can let your imagination run wild.


End file.
